Why?
by Ichigo1027
Summary: Can kyoya and Haruhi keep a secret relationship? And how will kyoya react when other hosts try to take Haruhi from him... KyoyaxHaruhi, TamakixHaruhi HikaruxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

This story was originally belonged to yuuki marie but she agreed to let me finish it. I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1:

"Why" she thought to herself,

"Why me, why must I end up with... THE SHADOW KING?" Haruhi cried out in despair along with Tamkaki (who was eavesdropping on the conversation going on inside the headmaster's office) this is what happened:

Kyoya and Haruhi were called to the head masters office during a club activity and Tamaki followed them out of curiosity. 

Second year Kyoya Ohtori and First year Haruhi Fujioka are to build a secret relationship and be married after Haruuhi graduates (due to their father's orders). 

Kyoya and Haruhi both unwilling to go against their fathers decisions, although Haruhi was kind of trembling at the thought marrying the shadow king, Kyoya was wondering how they were going to keep up a secret relationship... 

"Well my father certainly never gives up with his 'games'", Kyoya said with a smile forming across his face,

"Well Haruhi what do you say?" he asked her politely. She looked at him she could see his dark luring eyes behind his glasses, they had a devilish shine to them, and she smiled;

"I accept".

"Good so you're both up to it I'll let your fathers know immediately" said the chairman; they turned to walk out of his office,

"Oh there was one condition, Haruhi you must move into Kyoya's house today." 

"Agreed" Kyoya replied.

- Walking down the corridors-

"Well now Haruhi I never expected you to agree to this" Kyoya said. She was walking slightly in front of him he looked at her, she was quite small but he hated tall girls anyway at least she was smart; he couldn't handle someone like Tamaki. She stopped to look at him

"Hmmmmmmm I guess I agreed because I wanted to try something different and get to know you better because you're the most shut away from all the hosts, excluding Mori senpai though" She replied with a growing smile.

"Haruhi"  
>"Yeah?" He lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, he planted a light kiss on her forehead, she jumped back a bit cheeks as bright as anything;<p>

"W-w-what was that for" she stuttered out still flushed,

"Well, it's only natural to kiss my girlfriend" He said with a smile and walked in to music room 3.

-Back at the Host Club-

Hikaru and Koaru came bouncing over the second Haruhi walked in the door she simply said that Kyoya's family had invited her to a party and that he was to be her escort to the party and back, not quite believing that's what it was for, she walked past them and sat down at her table to tend to some customers.

Haruhi was in the kitchen making some more commoners' coffee (Kyoya's request) she heard the curtain close and she saw a piece of paper right next to where she was standing,

"What the hell?" she thought. It was a note:

_Haruhi,_  
><em>Everything you own has been moved into one of the master bedrooms at my house, stay after school for 1 hour for 'studying' I'll be back with a car to pick you up.<em>  
><em>Kyoya P.S I've left a phone in your bag it's already been set up with any numbers you need, if anyone asks it's so I can contact you during the party.<em>

"Sheesh" she thought while looking through pages of words in the books in one of the reading rooms,

"He's really serious about this relationship isn't he?" the thought to herself. She walked out to the school gates to see a smooth black limo waiting for her.

Kyoya showed her the basic layout of the house, they were only in one section but it had 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, 4 bedrooms (all with their own bathrooms), and a living room, also its own little garden and 2 studies, it was like a little cottage next to the house. Haruhi's eyes grew wide when she saw it,

"I don't have any maids or servants over here because I don't want you to feel awkward, that and you'd do all the work yourself anyway" he stated. She looked at him eyes still wide like a child's that had just seen Mickey Mouse at Disney Land,

"Are you sure it's not because you want my homemade cooking every day?" She quizzed him

"Speaking of food, are you hungry I could make us something if you want" she asked.

"Yeah but I'll be in the office, the host club are taking a trip to Okinawa tomorrow so I have to arrange it" he said. 

"That should be fun" 

"Yes, yes it will be"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 2:

The next morning...  
>BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ SLAM! Kyoya's hand nearly shattered the alarm clock... and the night stand it was on. <p>

At 7a.m Haruhi was already up, washed and dressed, she somehow managed not to get lost in the closet full of clothes all her size that Kyoya had prepared for her, because she was still a host she was wearing some shorts and a boys t-shirt usually she'd wear a clip or something to pull her bangs out of her face but she was still a 'boy' so she had to let her bangs fall over her eyes.

She walked into the room across the hall from hers, Kyoya had pointed it out last night to her, she crept quietly into the dark room, the only form of light was the sun peeking in through the gap in the curtains; she felt around until she found the end of his bed, she walked up to the top of his very large bed.

Haruhi put her hand lightly on the sleeping Kyoya's shoulder, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, she was pinned down to his bed with him hovering over, giving off a murderous aura, as if about to kill someone.

"Sorry Haruhi, you see I'm not much of a morning person, especially at times like this" Kyoya apologized with a very sleepy voice. 

"Ah I see, but you know, we should get going, Tamaki will have a fit if we're late together you know" Haruhi said attempting to slide out from underneath him. 

"Haruhi, are you happy like this with me? I mean you've never actually had a boyfriend and I don't know if you're comfortable with..." Kyoya began his sentence but was very quickly put off by a kiss on the cheek. 

"You don't have to worry about me Kyoya senpai, I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't completely comfortable, and besides…" Haruhi said starting to blush,

"I've come to like you quite a bit more than the other hosts, Mori and Honey are like older brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru are like... younger brothers and Tamaki..." Haruhi paused for a bit at Tamaki's name, Kyoya felt an unknown pain in his chest, he didn't know what it was, but it was hurting the more she was silent.

"He's like a little child." Haruhi said coldly. Kyoya's suddenly felt lighter again as he let out a huge sigh of relief, as he was about to say something he felt something soft and warm press against his lips lightly, as he began to like it, she pulled away and said,

"Does that prove it to you?" smiling as she did. Kyoya's restraint had broken. He pushed he back down and followed quickly after her closing all gaps, he violently pushed his lips against hers not giving her anytime to push him away, she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer, as his chest was pressed against hers he felt that her chest was a little bit bigger than what it seemed, he slid his tongue into her mouth which caused a moan to escape her mouth into his, he wanted more of her, to touch her everywhere, the thought of it was getting him excited. Haruhi pulled away from him

"Kyoya as much as I enjoyed that, we need to leave… NOW!"

-At school-

"Why are you two so late?" Tamaki questioned them as they showed up an hour late to the beach.

"Sorry Tamaki, our car broke down on the way" Kyoya replied quickly, Tamaki looked at Haruhi,

"Sorry Tamaki senpai... I mean Father" Haruhi sighed as the words came out of her mouth, Tamaki needed no further excuse, he ran to her and span her round in circles, the hosts had completely forgotten they'd shown up late in the first place.

A little bit later on at the beach...

Haruhi was standing in the ocean collecting little sea creatures to eat later on while some of the hosts guests were looking at the sun set from the top of the rock.

"It's beautiful" one said, 

"Hey man there's sum chicks up 'ere" they heard an unfamiliar voice say, as they turned round they saw two local guys coming towards them, they looked all scruffy, one of them finished his final mouthful of beer and threw the can aside,

"Hey girls want to have fun with some locals?" one asked, 

"This is a private beach, please just leave" One of the girls said. One of the guys went to put his hands on the girls shoulder, 

"OUCH WHAT THE FUCK HIT MY BACK?" one of the guys screamed as a mixture of sharp and pointy objects had hit him in the back. 

"You heard them, LEAVE!" Haruhi shouted at the guys, one of the guys came towards her angrily, she swung a kick at him, knocking him slightly off course but that made it worse (Haruhi was only trying to kill time so the girls could get away) The girls had ran down the beach,

"Tamaki help! It's Haruhi!" one of them shouted. The guy grabbed Haruhi's shirt and slapped her across the face. Hard. She whimpered in pain,

"Fucking kick me will you…" 

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he got closer, 

"Die!" The guy said as he threw her over the edge of the rock into her watery coffin below.

Tamaki walked out of the water with Haruhi held close in his arms, only just regaining her sight, he placed her down on the sand and she wobbled a bit, the hosts all came gathering around her, worried as anything, her left cheek had a large purple mark across it, all the hosts were pale white, Honey was crying, Mori was showing a worried expression, Hikaru and Kaoru were holding each other's hands tightly, Tamaki was shouting about how reckless she had acted, she just ignored him completely, she looked over at Kyoya behind his glasses she could see his eyes wide with panic and anger, his fists shaking out of fear and rage.

At dinner Tamaki had stormed off and Honey had explained why they had worried so much, after a brief moment of hugging between Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori, Haruhi had run to the nearest bathroom because she had eaten too much crab. She walked out of the bathroom into a much larger room.

"Are you all right", she saw a man sitting in a chair towel drying his hair, shirtless. 

"Sorry sir I didn't mean to intrude" She said politely. 

"It's only me", She noticed a pair of glasses on the table. 

"Oh Kyoya, actually I wanted to talk to you, it seems I worried you all earlier, I'm sorry" she said with an apologetic face. He stood up and walked over to her,

"Hauhi, you did more than that to me. I'm going to have to punish you for your actions", he said with a demonic intent.

BEGINNING OF LEMON(ISH) SCENE, please do not kill me, this is my first ever lemon piece, this is only a short scene because Tamaki walks in -_- but there will be GOOD ones soon :).

He backed her up against a wall and lent down to kiss her; instead he picked her up and carried her over to his bed,

'she looks so small in this bed' he thought as he put her down, he was at her feet and slowly started crawling up the bed, running a cold hand up her smooth leg, his hand slipped under her dress, he heard her breathing increase, he left his fingers on the edge of her underwear and started planting little kisses up her stomach to her chest, he pushed her bra out of his way.

He cupped her breast in his hand lightly, they were bigger than they looked, her breathing got faster almost panting, he pinched her nipple softly, she let out a load moan, he swirled his tongue around the small erected area, she moaned louder arching her back at the small moments of pleasure, his hand slowly slipped down into her underwear, he slowly started rubbing her very warm and wet area, she moaned even louder as he slowly pushed one finger into the tight entrance she had, her juices started flowing down his fingers, she moved with him as his finger went in and out, he pulled his finger out and licked up the juices.

"Don't ever worry me again Haruhi, please." he begged. She took a minute to regain her strength and she sat up beside him,

"I'm sorry", she said and kissed him gently on his warm lips. 

"Kyoya do you have any lotion?" Tamaki asked as he wailed into the dark room.

"YOU BASTAD!" Tamaki hissed at him, Kyoya walked past him and pushed some lotion into his face and walked out closing the door behind him...

What's going happen? Haruhi and Tamaki i a dark room together with a thunder storm on its way? :O its way to intense :O ^.^ R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 3

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Haruhi text:** Bold**

Kyoya text: _italic_

Chapter 3: Thunder

Tamaki stood by the door silent, holding the lotion loosely in his hands,

"Why are you in here Haruhi?" Tamaki said silently staring at the small female with saddend eyes, Haruhi's voice stopped in her throat as her light brown eyes caught Tamaki's pale violet ones.

"I ate too much crab at dinner, so I ran into the nearest room to throw up in" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, what was it to him where she was or who with; he hadn't spoken to her since he saved her.

"Why are the lights off?" he asked her tone unchanged.

"Kyoya thought it would be good for me to get some rest so he turned them down and was going to let me rest", she sighed.

"You... you expect me to believe that bullshit Haruhi!" he shouted at her slightly making her jump, she'd never heard him shout like that,

"I know about you and Kyoya"

Haruhi froze; he couldn't possibly know about them, "What are you talking about Tamaki sempai?"

"If you intend on lying to me, I'll force it out of you" he said in a low whisper while closing his distance on her, he got to the edge of the bad and crawled towards her like a blond lion, Haruhi flinched and moved away so she was laying down on the bed,

"If you're not with him, you won't move again", he said in a tone that Haruhi didn't recognise, it was scary but seductive, Haruhi's chest tightened as Tamaki was hovering inches over her face, she felt tears welling up, this wasn't fair, to Kyoya, it wasn't fair, her heart ached even more when she felt his lips on hers, it wasn't the same.

Tamaki pulled away and stood up. Before either of them had a chance to say anything Haruhi heard from outside thunder starting to rumble in the clouds, she jumped out of the bed and ran past Tamaki.

'Kyoya, Kyoya Kyoya' she needed to find him she was running down the corridor at full speed, she reached a hall with massive windows, the angry sky grinning at her with white smiles, then her worst fear came true, a loud crash from the sky was followed by a horrifying scream that she was sure the whole mansion could of heard, but she was too scared to care, the sky cracked again drawing yet another horrified scream from the small girls lungs, she then collapsed to the floor in tears.

The hosts all in their separate rooms freaked out at the first scream they heard echo through the halls. They all ran to try see where it was coming from, they all crashed together in the dining room,

"That scream was Haru-chan" Hunni said eyes full of worry, upon the second scream they all ran together, their hearts all skipped a beat when they saw the body laying lifeless on the floor, in the moonlight she looked like a ghost, as they got closer they could see that she was no longer conscience but breathing heavily, as they got closer another lightning bold came down from the sky, Haruhi shot up, her knees to her chest hands on her ears, screaming once again. The hosts panicked,

"Mori sempai grab her and follow me" Kyoya instructed. Mori sempai did as instructed; he picked her up bridal style and ran after Kyoya. Kyoya had led them to a dark room soundproof widows and walls so thick a tank would have trouble getting through it. Mori placed her on the dark sheeted bed, her tears had stopped and she looked asleep.

Mori sempai returned to the hosts and told them to go back to their rooms and not to worry, they did as instructed and the house once again was silent. Kyoya was going to leave as well when he heard an innocent voice call his name; he walked over to the bed to find Haruhi dreaming, about him? He lay down next to her and wrapped her small frame into his larger one and he fell asleep.

*Back at school, Before hosting*

"So Haru-chan is scared of thunder and lightning?" asked the small blond while climbing over the silent giant. Kyoya gave a brief nod and went back to typing, he'd suggested to Haruhi that she take the day off for her voice to recover. The host club wasn't as lively without Haruhi there; the club had decided to see her after school.

"Kyoya, why is Haruhi staying here?" the hosts asked the shadow king,

"The party my father has asked her to, he wants her to stay here and get used to being around, as she would put it 'rich bastards'" he said with a smile. As they approached her room Kyoya motioned them to be quiet in case she was sleeping. As they walked in they saw that she wasn't in bed but out on the balcony just watching the clouds float across the sky, Hikaru snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing a gasp to escape from her, Kyoya's eyes turned into the devils at that sight.

He was annoyed mostly because he couldn't say anything; Haruhi finally broke free of Hikaru's grasp, the hosts just sat down around the room and just went on and on about random stuff, Haruhi had been silent, she didn't know whether or not to tell Kyoya about the kiss she had with Tamaki, she got her phone out and silently began typing,

'**Kyoya I need to tell you something, it's quite important**'

'_What is it Haruhi x'_

'**I really like you, and the feeling has grown a lot since the beach, thats why... I don't wanna hide this from you x'**

'_You can tell me, I'll understand, and I like you a lot too xx'_

'**At the beach, Tamaki, he... kissed me...x'**

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya as she sent the message to see the reaction she had been dreading for days, her phone vibrated again,

'_He didn't give you the choice did he?'_

'**... no it was kinda like black mail, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him'**

Kyoya got up, excused himself from the others, walked far down the hall so no one could see him or hear him, and he punched the wall till his right hand bled.

He walked back into the room and sat down next to Haruhi on the bed, she looked at him and smiled, Tamaki and Hikaru silently wished to themselves that she was smiling at them instead, Haruhi looked Kyoya up and down before realising that he was hiding his right hand, she saw dried blood. She took his left hand and pulled him out the room.

He looked down at the chocolate brown hair buried in his shirt, she took his right hand in hers, he winced a little at the pain but it subsided, she looked at him, brown orbs wide with worry she brought his hand to her lips, she softly kissed his knuckles, the pain had completely gone, she tip-toed so she could reach his lips,

"I'm going to.. punish you later" she said in a seductive whisper against his lips, she kissed him lightly, he started to slide down the wall, due to his knees giving way, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the soft kiss into something more passionate. Haruhi pulled away and nuzzled her head into his neck, she bit softly into the pale skin, Kyoya let out a low moan, he wished it wouldn't stop, it felt electrifying,

"Later" she whispered.

Kyoya couldn't wait for his friends to leave, Hikaru and Kaoru came bouncing out to see Kyoya on the floor, Haruhi with her hands on his face,

"I don't know what happened he just collapsed, Mori can you help me get him in to bed please", she pleaded. Mori placed him on the bed,

"I think it would be better if you went home, he needs his rest." Haruhi said calmly, the hosts asked no questions and left. Haruhi locked the bedroom door, jumped into bed with Kyoya, she shimmied up to his ear,

"Punishment time Kyo-chan" she said with a Cheshire smile.


	4. Chapter 4

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 4: Punishment

Haruhi's P.O.V

I nipped his ear lobe with my lips causing him to shiver beside me, I wasn't sure of what i was doing, i mean I've never done anything like this before, I suppose I'll just go on instinct.

I slowly climbed on top of him, straddling him, I ran my small hands up his lightly toned pale body, he wasn't ripped but the traces of a six pack were there, I traced small circles with my fingers around his belly button, I can feel him starting to get excited from underneath me.

I leant down slowly to kiss him softly on his neck, I bit the pale sensitive skin gently causing him to hold back a moan I travelled my lips up his neck to his jaw line kissing every inch of skin on the way, I think he'd finally had enough of my teasing when he gripped my hair lightly with his big hands and pulled my head up to his lips and started a chain of soft pecks which slowly got deeper and more fierce filled with passion, I was laying on him fully wrapped in his strong arms, I bit his bottom lip sending him into over drive, he flipped us over our lips never once breaking contact, his tongue was prodding my lips in attempt to break an entry, I granted him entrance, his tongue eager to explore my mouth, his tongue wrestling mine for dominance, he tasted expensive.

Mint chocolate and something sweet that I had to taste more of; I put my hand on the side of his face in attempt to pull him closer until we both retracted from each other to breathe. I looked up at him, expecting to see the usual cold gaze he holds behind his glasses, I was caught in a gaze, a gaze of a soft grey dark blue pool. His eyes were enchanting, the most amazing things my eyes had ever met.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I looked down at the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life, her dark chocolate almost black orbs were captivating, i could hear her panting from underneath me, I will secretly plot against Tamaki for kissing her, damned idiot. I couldn't take her teasing me anymore, her kisses were setting me on fire, and I've never felt anything so amazing in my life just from one pair of lips,

"Kyoya?" I heard a soft voice call my name, I looked down at Haruhi

"Yes Haruhi?" I whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure we should be doing this so soon? I mean I'm not like the girls you're usually around, I'm poor and a commoner and you're like royalty" she said looking away from me.

I cupped the side of her face and forced her to look at me again; I met her dark brown orbs once again and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"No Haruhi your nothing like them" I began to say, she looked a little hurt at this comment,

"That's why you're special, your nothing like them and I like that, your honest, naturally beautiful, kind, caring and I wouldn't have it any other way". She looked up at me with watery eyes, my chest constricted. Have i hurt her? What have i done? Questions started flooding my mind,

"Kyoya, kiss me".

Her words threw me off my negative thinking and i didn't have to be asked twice. I leant down and kissed her soft pink lips with all he had causing her to let out a loud moan and a soft growl from himself.

"Haruhi, allow me to show you, how much you mean to me" he whispered in her ear.

I took her nod as a yes, me and my friend down below couldn't wait any longer, I kissed her, slowly and deeply, as a host I have a lot of knowledge when it comes to charming girls but when it came to Haruhi, I couldn't be more clueless, I pulled her dress up over her shoulders and discarded it to the floor.

I moved my lips to her delicate jaw line and planted soft kisses along it trailing down along her neck, i could hear her breathing become frazzled and unsteady, her body wriggling underneath me making my little friend, not so little anymore. I placed soft kisses on her neck and she let out low moans, i smirked into her neck, this is my first time, though she doesn't know, I'm as nervous as she is right now.

I cupped her left breast and started to massage it gently, her moans turn into soft quiet screams that i wanted to hear more of, and I pinched her hardened nipple through the fabric of her bra. That has to go. I leaned into kiss her again but I was thrown off guard. With all her strength she flipped us over with a look in her eye that said, 'My turn'.

Haruhi's P.O.V

"Remember Kyoya sempai" I whispered in his ear "I'm punishing you this time".

His breathing hitched after I said that, I'm going to have to thank my dad later. He had given me some books with hints in, the ones a father should never give his daughter but still. I ran my hand down his torso slowly reaching the top of his jeans; I smiled at him as i unbuttoned his jeans.

I started to pull them off making sure my hands slightly touched his member as I stripped him of his jeans, I heard him gasp which I liked because the shadow king is at my mercy.

I tossed his jeans on the floor to join my dress and slipped my hand inside his expensive boxers and lightly gripped the beast inside.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I think I'm going to scream, her touch sends jolts of electricity through me, causing my mind to go blank and my body fill with an unknown feeling of pleasure, when she slipped her hand in I think my heart stopped and a rush came over me as she stroked it, dam her touch is like a drug to me, I don't know how I'm going to manage around the other hosts and...

I was cut off by an amazing feeling, it was wet and soft, circling the tip, then slowly moving down the shaft, as weak as my body was at the moment I looked up to see Haruhi running her tongue up and down my throbbing member.

Haruhi's P.O.V

I heard him let out low moans as my tongue ran up and down him, he's not exactly small in size I'll give him that, it's actually pretty big. I swirled my tongue around the freshly leaking tip and engulfed him as much as i could in my mouth.

"Haruhi!", I like the sound of that, his voice sounded so sexy when he's almost screaming my name, I bobbed my head up and down causing Kyoya to show a side of him I never thought I'd see, I loved this new side of Kyoya, the weak side of him, hearing him pant and softly moan my name, turns me on as well.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I'm so close I think it's untrue, I will marry this girl and I will literally kill anyone that gets in my way. I gripped her hair and pulled her gently off my about to explode member, and pulled her lips up to mine, it felt like I was trying to suck her soul out of her but I needed to kiss her, so badly.

"I don't want to rush things with you Haruhi, I want our relationship to mean something" I sound like an annoying teenage girl, I mentally face palmed myself for sounding so masculine.

"I was going to stop there anyway Kyoya dearest" she giggled "it was your punishment remember" she said yawning. I pulled my boxers up from around my ankles, kissed her on her forehead and she fell asleep in my arms.

Mystery P.O.V (although it's probably obvious)

"Yes father I understand, Haruhi will be mine soon enough"

**The next morning**

Haruhi's P.O.V

I woke up alone, that kind of upset me, he couldn't have said bye or... I looked down at the bedside table, it was a folded note with my name on it,

Haruhi,

I never did ask you properly, I'm sorry I though you could use some more rest so come to school when you're ready so I left early and Haruhi Fujioka,

Will you marry me?

Kyoya.

As I read the last part the last piece of the note unfolded the most beautiful ring dropped into my lap attached to a chain, of course he knew I couldn't wear it on my hand, it had two small diamonds either side of a bigger one in the middle.

I hopped out of bed to get ready for school. In one of Kyoya's cars I looked out the window, hand clutching my ring to my chest, I took my phone out to send a message as I was drawing closer to school.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I took my phone out of my pocket

'**Yes x'**


	5. Chapter 5

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 5: Hunt

Kyoya's P.O.V

The host club activities are lifeless without Haruhi around, so we've decided that if she's not here the activities won't take place, simple as, because Hikaru and Kaoru have nobody to tease, Tamaki has nobody to call daughter, Hunni has nobody to eat cake with and Mori's just Mori.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I took my phone out of my pocket, Haruhi? I wonder if something's wrong, I flipped my phone up to read the message, a huge grin came over my face, my chest felt lighter and my heart was beating faster, I giggled to myself and put my phone away. I looked up to see the other hosts huddled together in a corner of the music room looking at me out of fear,

"What's up guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Kyoya you..." Hikaru started to stutter

"You..." Kaoru started,

"Kyo chan smiled" Hunni said bouncing around the room in sheer surprise and happiness and slowly started running towards me in slow motion, before Mori sempai caught him that is.

"Why so happy eh Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in their devilish unison voices creeping around the back of me,

"Is it so wrong that I the shadow king is happy for once" I growled in my famous shadow king tone of voice, they went off to cry in a corner.

I heard someone clap their hands, it was Tamaki, I will kill him one day.

"Everyone I have a very important matter to discuss, I will be open to any objections but I want to make this clear" Tamaki said in a serious tone.

Haruhi's P.O.V

As I closed in on music room 3 I heard Tamaki's voice. Dam that child is loud as I pulled a -_- face,

"Everyone I have a very important matter to discuss, I will be open to any objections but I want to make this clear", I heard him say.

"I'm going to make Haruhi, mine."

'Oh hell no, he isn't.'

(A/N: I'm sorry if this seems O.O.C but, it'll make it better )

I kicked open the door to music room 3.

"Who the hell do you think you are Tamaki sempai? Who the hell do you think you are to say I'm going to be yours? Huh? Don't you ever say anything like that umph..."

I felt a familiar pair of cold lips on mine, they cut me off from my outburst, I felt myself being pulled in by a pair of unusually strong arms, I looked up to see a pair of violet eyes staring at me.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I think I've broken most of the keys on my keyboard at this point, he will pay for this. Dearly.

"MORI SEMPAI, HELP ME" I heard Haruhi shout trying to get out of Tamaki's grasp. Mori ran straight over to help Harhui, had she still been there.

"Everyone split up! We need to find Haru-chan!" Hunni sempai shouted.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunni, and myself darted out of the music room doors to find Haruhi.

'If he does anything to her I swear to god!', my head screamed as my feet pounded down the empty corridors of the extremely oversized school.

Haruhi's P.O.V

"put me down!" I screamed as I tried to wriggle free from Tamaki sempai's clutches, we made a sharp turn into a room and he put me down.

"Why him Haruhi, why" I heard him say, venomously

"I don't know what you mean Tama..."

"DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME"

I flinched at how high and hard his voice was, it frightened me. "If there's nothing going on between you and Kyoya. Kiss me and I'll let you go" he said bluntly.

'Dammit I don't want to kiss him, I want to kiss Kyoya, and only Kyoya, I... I'm in love with Kyoya'

I forced my head up to look at the cold violet eyes. I could feel tears welling up,

'I don't want to kiss you' I leaned in to kiss him.

He met my lips half way, and pushed me to the ground and straddled me.

"Tama.." I was cut off by another kiss.

"Did you really think I'd let you go?"

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 6: Safe

-Haruhi's P.O.V-

Tamkaki tried to pull me up against his body, I tried to struggle but his grip just got stronger. He pushed me back onto the floor and he got on top of me, I stopped struggling as I allowed him to pull me close to him and I made sure I angled my legs just right, and when he leaned down to kiss me, I lifted my right knee up has hard as I could and I kneed him in the crotch causing him to fall to his knees crying.

I ran as fast as I could out of the room and I ran down the halls;

"Kyouya" I screamed over and over hoping and praying he would find me, I sighed in relief when I saw Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai running up to me.

I couldn't stop myself from jumping into Mori's arms and crying against his chest, he held me close while Honey called Kyouya;

"Kyo-chan we found Haru-chan we are on our way back to the club, please call the others and let them know" Mori turned and started walking towards the club room, I looked down and started panicking when I didn't see Honey-sempai following.

"Mori-sempai we have to go back we left Honey-sempai" I said trying to jump out of his arms but he just shook his head and held me closer as he continued walking.

When we arrived at the club room everyone except Honey-sempai and Tamaki-sempai was there, Hikarou and Karou ran up to me just as Mori set me on my feet and they began checking me over making sure I was ok.

"Everyone please excuse me for a moment" before they could say anything I ran past them and I went inside the changing room and I fell to my knees crying.

-Kyouya's P.O.V-

I watched as Haruhi ran into the changing room, I turned to the others as I began to write in my little black book, Honey walked into the club room with an evil smirk upon his face I knew that I was going to have to ask him what he did but that would have to wait till later.

"Alright everyone back to hosting" no one argued and they did as I asked, I made sure no one was paying attention to me as I quietly walked over to the changing room.

"Haruhi please open the door" I said quietly knocking on the door, she opened it just enough for me to slip in and I quietly closed it behind me. I could tell that she had been crying by how puffy and red her eyes were, I grabbed her and I held her close to my body as I kept saying that everything was going to be ok.

'I'm going to kill that idiot when I see him again' I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a warm pair of lips against mine and her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I kissed her back showing her all the love I felt for her and she did the same for me, I backed her against the closes wall and I kissed her more deepening it our tongues were fighting for dominance which of course I won and I plunged it deep into her mouth.

We both started moaning and I could feel my lower half start to get hard, I slowly started to pull away so I regain my scenes again;

"Kyouya-sempai please don't leave me please, I was so scared…I didn't want to…but he made me…I'm so sorry Kyouya-sempai" she said as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes, I held her close waiting for her to calm down so I could figure out what she meant.

A little while longer she finally calmed down and she fell asleep in my arms, so I picked her up and I opened the doors looking around to make sure no one was around. I was shocked to see that the only one's still in the club room where Honey and Mori;

"Don't worry Kyo-chan, Hika-chan and Karou-chan are busy escorting ladies to their class rooms" Honey said while he was busy eating his favorite cake, Mori walked over to me and he took Haruhi out of my arms which caused me to growl at him.

"Twins" he said as he walked off towards the large couch we kept in the other room, I could hear the twins coming into the room and I knew then that he took her from me so that way I wouldn't have to explain to the twins why I was carrying Haruhi.

I sat back down at my table and I looked at my computer, luckily I didn't break any of my keyboards earlier so I began typing once again. My cell phone started to vibrate an when I pulled it out I saw that I had a text from Tamaki, I wanted to ignore it but instead I opened it,

**Kyouya I know about you and Haruhi, and I'm telling you this right now I will never allow you to have her. She will be mine.**

I quickly replied back:

_I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I warn you now if you ever touch Haruhi again I will personally kill you with my bear hands Tamaki._

Honey came bouncing up to me and I showed his the text I got;

"Don't worry Kyo-chan me and Mori-chan won't let anyone hurt Haruhi any more I promise on the Haninozuka honor"

"And Morinozuka" Mori said as he stood next to his cousin. He pointed to me then he turned and pointed to the door leading to the other room where Haruhi was laying down.

I got up and I made my way towards the other room when I heard a loud screaming and I rushed to the door to find it locked, so I busted it down with my shoulder. I saw Haruhi laying on the ground with her shirt ripped open and her pants and underwear were no longer on her body, Tamaki was on top of her with his pants off and he was about ready to enter her when Honey ran past me and he knock Tamaki off of her.

I ran over to her and I began checking her over, once I knew for sure she was ok I walked over to Tamaki and I grabbed him by his throat and I squeezed it till he turned blue in the face. I would have killed him if it wasn't for I felt a hand against my arm;

"Kyouya-sempai please don't do this please" she begged me, I turned and saw tears falling from her eyes and I knew I would do whatever she asked of me so I released his throat and I tossed him to Mori who held him tight.

I picked up my phone and I call for my private police force to come pick up Tamaki Suoh, then I called my driver and ordered him to meet me in front of the north school gates. I looked over at Mori and Honey and they ordered me to go so I grabbed Haruhi and our stuff and we ran out of the club toward our waiting car.

A/N: I hoped you guys like this chapter, please leave me some reviews letting me know what you think. The next chapter will be up very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

**Here you go the next chapter up, the next one will be on its way ASAP, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Honey's text: **Bold**

Kyouya's text: _Italic_

Chapter 7:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

When we arrived at the car I finally came back to my senses and I remembered that Haruhi didn't have any pants or underwear on so I took my coat off and I picked her up bridle style and I laid my coat across her lap.

Luckily for both of us everyone was in class so no one saw us leave, when I laid her in the seat next to me my phone started vibrating so I flipped it open when I got in and closed the door. I saw that I had a text from Honey:

**Kyo-chan, bad news Tama-chan escaped before the police could arrest him, don't worry me and Takashi will be keeping our eyes out for him. Honey***

I knew Haruhi could feel my anger when I saw her flinch away from me, but I was so angry right now I couldn't easy her worries. I started calming down when I felt her lay a shanking hand on my chest and she began to rub it making me moan softly.

"Did that bastered do anything to you?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist and I began to lightly rub her back.

"I just remember waking up on the couch and I saw Tamaki leaning over me with his hand covering my mouth, his other hand was undoing my pants. I tried to scream for you but he told me that he would kill anyone who tried to stop him, I couldn't let you get hurt so I stopped…he…he smiled at me and he ripped my panties off and threw them across the room"

She started crying so I held her close letting her borrow so of my strength as I waited patiently for her to continue.

"He pulled my shirt up and he began to rub my nipples, I started crying begging him to stop but all he did was smacking me across the face. He undid his pants and I started panicking and he released my mouth long enough of me to scream and you came in. I was so scared that you were going to leave me"

She laid her head on my chest, I held her closer to as I kissed her head softly;

"Never baby, I swear I won't ever leave you." I held her all the way home.

**-Tamaki's P.O.V-**

I watched as Kyouya's car pulled in to his house;

'Damn there are guards everywhere; I'll have to kidnap her while she's at school. I will get you Haruhi Fujioka just you wait' I turned and ordered my driver to take me home.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I leaned against Kyouya's chest as he carried me into the house, I started blushing when I heard loud gasping coming from the maids and butlers. Kyouya's sister Fuyumi came running up to us carrying a rather large blanket and she laid it across my lap, we both thanked her then Kyouya carried me up the stairs to the room I was using and he laid me down gently on the bed;

"I'm going to run you a bath, just wait here ok" he said looking deep into my eyes; I nodded as he walked into my bathroom and he began to run some warm water. I sat up and I cried out when I felt pain shoot through my left leg, when I looked down I saw a purple and blue mark on my leg.

Kyouya came running into the room when I cried out and he came running over to the bed when he too saw the bruise on my thigh and I saw his eyes turn a darker shade of black, I knew he was very pissed so I did the only thing I could think of to calm him.

I pulled his face close to mine and I kissed him with all the passion I felt for him, it took him a few minutes to respond but when he did I felt my heart start to pound in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him down on top of me as our kiss deepened, Kyouya pulled away and quickly ran into the bathroom.

I started giggling when I heard him say 'shit' and I knew that he had forgotten to turn off the water, I tried to get up but my left leg started to throb when I put pressure on it so I hold on to the wall as I began limping towards the bathroom.

Kyouya was walking out at the same moment I reached the door so he helped me into the bathroom then he kissed my forehead;

"Call me if you need any help ok, I'll be in the other room" I nodded my head as I kissed his cheek,

"I love you so much Kyouya, that's why I never wanted to kiss that basterd but he swore he would let me go. I was so scared all I could think about was getting back to you" he kissed my forehead again and he promised me that we would talk more about it once I was done with my bath.

After he closed the door I finished undressing and I got into the tub slowly, I could feel all my muscles starting to relax so I laid my head against the back of the tub and I closed my eyes as I heard music playing from the other room.

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I ran to my room and I grabbed my stereo and my laptop and I brought them back to Haruhi's room and I put the stereo on her favorite station hoping it would help her relax some more, then I grabbed the laptop and I placed it on the work table across the room and I began ordering stuff for the next club activity which was going to be a samurai.

I started typing when I heard a song come on the stereo and I heard Haruhi call my name;

"This song is so us" she said softly I almost missed it so I stopped typing as I listened to the song: (A/N: this song doesn't belong to me)

So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<p>

How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<p>

So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<p>

Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love <em>[x7]<em>

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally <em>[x2]<em>

Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<p>

Love ...I'm in love

I started to smile as I felt my heart start to beat wildly, I knew at that moment that I would never let anyone harm what's mine so I grabbed my phone and I called my father letting him know what happened today;

"Don't worry son, no one messes with an Ootori and I mean no one" my father said then he hung up on me. I smiled evilly as I texted Honey and Mori;

_Honey, Mori I need both of your help since Tamaki has yet to be captured and I don't trust the twins I hate you both to find some class mates of Haruhi and pay them to keep an eye on her while she's in class and if anything happens I want to be the first to know_

A few minutes later I heard my phone vibrate;

**As you wish Kyo-chan, how's Haruhi doing? **Honey replied back.

_She's ok but she does have a nasty bruise on her left leg, I'm going to have my family's trusted doctor check her over just to make sure._

**Ok let us know if anything happens, Kyo-chan.**

I started typing again just as the door to the bathroom opened and I saw Haruhi's head pop out;

"Um…Kyouya-sempai I forgot to grab my clothes before I got in the tub can you please bring me some" I smiled as I got up and I made my way over to her dresser and I grabbed a white dress and a pair of white silky pair of underwear.

I walked over to the bathroom, she reached out to take the clothes from me but I held it out of her arm reach;

"You'll get these when you call me by my name without the sempai or chan" I thought it was so cute when she started blushing, not that I would ever tell her that though,

She looked at me and she kissed my lips quickly;

"Kyouya"

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me some reviews I love hearing your thoughts good and bad.


	8. Chapter 8

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

**Warning: This story does contain some spoilers so if you haven't seen all of the anime and don't want to know what happens please don't read.**

Chapter 8:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I closed the door as soon as Kyouya handed me my clothes, I leaned against the door trying to get my heart to stop racing. After a few more minutes I got up and I started to get dress when I heard a knock on the door;

"Haruhi my father's home and he request that we join him for dinner, I'm going to go get dressed my sister is here to assist you if you need her" I felt a slight ping of jealousy but I knew that he was still in his school uniform so I quickly got over it.

"Ok I'll be ready it just a few more minutes" I heard him talking to his sister before I heard a door open and shut, I came out of the bathroom and I saw Fuyumi picking up a little stereo system off the floor and she placed it on the table then she turned and saw me limping towards her holding the walk for support.

She rushed over to me and she wrapped her arm around my waist and she helped me walk down towards the dining room, we stopped right in front of Kyouya's room. When he came out I felt my heart speed up at the site before me, Kyouya was standing in front of me wearing a sexy looking suit I was used to seeing him in a suit thanks to being in the host club but for some reason seeing him in one out of the club was really hot.

He smiled sweetly at me and he held his out for me which I gladly took and he helped me down the stairs as his sister followed close behind me just in case something happened. When we arrived at the dining hall I saw large table with at least a dozen chairs on each side, I started getting nerves when we approached Mr. and Miss's Ootori.

I meet Mr. Ootori once before at a club party, he smacked his son and I had to intervene. I know I probably pissed the man off severely and I was surprised he wanted me to marry his son after everything I said to him that night.

**-Flash Back-**

I was busy talking to Mr. Suoh, Tamaki's father when I heard a loud slap, when I turned I saw Mr. Ootori standing there with his hand starched out and Kyouya was standing in front of his. His glasses went flying off his face. He kept calling his a disgrace all because he was in the host club.

Later that day Kyouya announced to me that my bill for the host club had fully been paid by some girl who was supposed to marry Tamaki, as I was getting up from the table Mr. Ootori walked behind me and Kyouya and said;

"When you're young you may be under the illusion that there is all the time in the world, but in reality, that is not so. Don't go wasting your time in something that are of no value!" I stood up and I turned to him;

"In this host club Kyouya-sempai works as hard as he can for everyone to enjoy themselves. By entertaining everyone, we also come to feel fulfilled. Is entertaining everyone really so worthless? I think Kyouya-sempai is outstanding." He walked away from me not saying a word.

**-End of Flash back-**

When we approached Mr. Ootori I bowed my head low as a sign of respect, he bowed his head in return. Kyouya's mother on the other hand wrapped her arms around me as she hugged me close; we all sat down and started eating.

"So tell me Mrs. Fujioka what are your plans after you graduate from high school" Mr. Ootori said causing me to turn to him, I looked over at Kyouya for a moment then I lowered my head;

"I am to become Kyouya-sempai's wife" I could feel all my hopes begin to fade away.

"What did you want to do before you became betrothed?" I turned to Mr. Ootori with a shocked expression,

"Well sir I would have liked to have gone to collage so I could become a great lawyer just like my mother" he nodded then he turned to his wife for a moment then he turned back to me,

"If my memory serves me right we need a good lawyer in the family, don't you agree honey" his wife nodded her head as she smiled at me, I felt tears start to fall from my eyes and I had to turn my head way.

I felt Kyouya's hand on mine and I looked up at him;

"You are my fiancée your dreams are mine as well, if you wish to go to college and become a lawyer then I will be there with you all the way helping you every step of the way my love" I couldn't stop myself from leaning up and kissing him with all the love I had.

I almost forgot we were at the table with his family, I pulled back and I could see Kyouya's eyes turning misty with lust so I smiled at him;

"Later" I whispered in his ear so none of his family could hear, the rest of dinner was busy with talk about which collage I should go to and what kind of wedding we should have.

By the time dinner was done and everyone excused themselves I started to head towards my room when Kyouya stopped me;

"Haruhi I know you're tired but Honey, Mori, and the twins would like to come by and check on you is that alright" I nodded as I followed him into the living room as we waited for our guests.

When our guest arrived I was sitting next to Kyouya looking at all the collage pamphlets his father gave me, the only one I knew I could afford was the one all the way in America. Of course Kyouya refused to let me go so far away so we used his computer to find one closer, Honey ran over to me and he jumped onto my lap wrapping his arms around my neck as he held me close.

"Haru-chan how are you, did Tama-chan hurt you?" I looked over at everyone as I shook my head,

"No you guys saved me just in time, thank you so much Mori-sempai and you too Honey-sempai without you I don't know where I would be right about now" I hugged Honey closer as tears began to fall from our eyes, Mori walked over and he wrapped us both in his strong arms and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and loved by someone other than my father.

We talked for hours and I started to nod off to sleep so Kyouya thanked everyone for coming and he saw them off before he came back and lifted me into his arms, I snuggled against his chest as he carried me to my room when he laid me on my bed he sat beside me lightly stroking my cheek till I was fully asleep then he got up and left.

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

As I walked back to my room I saw my father standing in front of my room looking like he was about to knock;

"Father what do I owe this pleasant surprise" he turned to look at me with his serious business face, I knew then that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good so I followed him to his study and I sat in the chair across from him.

"Son I have just received word that Mr. Suoh and his son are planning to kidnap Mrs. Fujioka and are planning on her marrying Tamaki as soon as they are out of the country, right now their whereabouts are unknown I have my entire police force out looking for them" I stood up and I slammed my fist on his desk;

"I want private body guards following her at all times, I don't trust that basturd I want him caught, he already hurt her once and I'll be damned if I allow him to do it again" my father nodded as he began making calls.

I stomped out of the room and I made my way back towards Haruhi's room, I knew that I should have just gone back to my room but I just couldn't bring myself to leave her alone cause I was afraid that if I turned my back she would be gone.

As I opened the door the first thing I noticed was Haruhi was no longer laying in bed and there was glass all over the floor. I ran towards the window just in time to see a black limo drive off very fast, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and I called for my driver to bring the car around now.

I threw my shoes on as I began calling Honey;

"_Honey-sempai Haruhi has been kidnapped I'm on hot persute"_

"**Me and Takashi are on the way which way were they headed" **

"_They were headed west I'm in the car now following them"_

"**Ok keep us posted we are in our car now"**

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

**I would like to thank everyone who has left me reviews for this story; your encouragement means a lot to me. So thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9: New Threat

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I woke up on my side, with my hands tied and my eyes were covered by a blindfold and I could tell we were moving but I couldn't tell anything else. I could hear voice's talking softly to each other;

"Brother I don't approve of this, maybe we should take her back" I knew that voice, it was Karou. They must have been the ones who kidnapped me.

"Shut up Karou I wouldn't have to do this if she would have just chose me" I started feeling a hand run over my arm, then across my breast. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I began to struggle to get free;

"Please stop Hikaru, please just take me home I'll…" my words were cut off when I felt his mouth on top of mine and his tongue inside my mouth, I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could causing him to jump away from me.

Then I felt him slap me across my face, which knocked the blindfold off, I saw Karou trying to hold his brother down. I scooted closer to the door and I prayed that I could get it open so I could escape; I continued watching the brother's fight as I felt around for the handle.

When I finally found it I pulled it and the door went flying open and I jumped out, when I hit the ground I began rolling, then I jumped up and took off running the opposite way hoping I could find a place to hide till I could find Kyouya's house.

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I finally saw the limo that took Haruhi I ordered the driver to follow it no matter what, my heart almost stopped when I saw the door fly open and a body fell out of it. I saw Haruhi run past me so I rolled my window down and I called out for her but she couldn't hear me.

I ordered the driver to follow the limo and report back to me when he finds out the owner, then I opened my door and I jumped out and took off running after Haruhi. I found her a few minutes later hiding out in a busy restaurant; I sat next to her wrapping my arms around her as she cried against my chest.

"Kyouya it was Hikaru, he kidnapped me. Karou tried to stop him…I bit his tongue when he…he kissed me…he slapped me" I kissed her head as I used my other hand to call me driver;

"I want you to stop following the limo I know who it belongs to I want you to turn around and come pick me up at a diner called Mc. Donald" after I hung up I texted Honey.

_Honey I found Haruhi, apparently it was Hikaru who kidnapped Haruhi Karou tried to stop him_

My driver pulled up so I gently lifted her up in to my arms and I carried her to the car as my phone vibrated.

**We found them, I had the police take Hikaru in to custody I let Kaoru go, Kaoru told us everything and we will be on our way to your place.**

"I'm so sorry Haruhi, I failed you again" I closed my eyes and I laid my head in my hands, I looked up when I felt her hands on either side of my head. I saw a small smile on her beautiful face,

"You never failed me Kyouya, you know as well as I that neither of us thought Hikaru would have done what he did. Please stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't prevent my love" she kissed me softly; I ran my figures through her hair as I kissed her back.

When we arrived home I saw Honey's limo parked in the drive way so I helped Haruhi out and we walked up to them, Honey ran over to us and he wrapped his small arms around her tiny waist;

"Haruhi I'm so sorry you had to go through all this in one day, I promise that me and Takashi won't let anyone touch you again" Mori walked over and his eyes turned to glares when he saw the bruise on her cheek, it took him a few minutes to regain his composure then he reached down and lifted her into his arms and he held her close.

I lead everyone inside and I ordered my butler to bring everyone a drink and to call for one of our doctors to come look at Haruhi, we all gathered in the living room. Karou began telling us what happened earlier today.

**-Karou's P.O.V flash back from earlier today-**

When we arrived home from school I watched as Hikaru began pacing back and forth;

"What's wrong Hikaru" he stopped his pacing and he turned to me,

"I will never let that idiot king of ours have our toy, NEVER, she's mine" I walked over to his and I hugged him.

"Brother maybe we should let Haruhi decided what she wants, maybe if you tell her how you feel then maybe she feels the same way" I watched as he took out a weird looking cell phone, I saw Haruhi's name in graved on the back and I knew that he must have took her phone earlier today when Tamaki attacked her.

"Brother you shouldn't be going through her phone" I tried to get it from him but he punched me in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground in pain.

**-Karou's P.O.V now-**

"He must have found something in her phone cause the next thing I knew he was dragging me to the limo and we were here, I swear I had no idea what he was doing till he came back to the limo carrying Haruhi in his arms" I waited for either pain or yelling but neither came, when I looked up I saw everyone staring at me like I had grown another head.

Haruhi slowly got up and she walked over to me and she wrapped her arms around my head and she held me close to her;

"Thanks for trying to save me Karou; I love you and your brother but only as brothers. I'm sorry I couldn't return your brother's love and I'm sorry you got hurt defending me" I hugged her for a few more seconds then I got up and excused myself and I left the house. I called for a cab to come pick me up.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be a little longer and even more exciting stay tuned. **


	10. Chapter 10

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 10:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

It's been three weeks since my attack, the doctor came to check on me and he told me that everything seemed fine and the bruising would go away within a few weeks, you could barely tell I had one now. Everything finally went back to normal; Hikaru was sentence to 5 to 10 years in prison for kidnapping and abuse.

Karou and I started to become close and he helped me during class, I was walking out of class when I spotted Tamaki walking towards me. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Karou walk up beside me, I pointed to him and Karou turned to see who I was pointing at but by the time he turned his head Tamaki was already gone.

'Was that my mind playing tricks on me or was that really Tamaki-sempai' I shook my head as we made our way towards the club room, when we arrived I ran over to Kyouya and I kissed him softly. Earlier in the week we asked the principal if we could tell the member's in our club about our relationship and he agreed as long as no one else knew about it, We also told him about all of the attacks on me and he agreed to allow my new body guard to follow me around and to keep an eye out of Tamaki Suoh.

When we told everyone in the club about our secret relationship they were so happy for us. Everyone dressed in their cosplay outfits which was a samurai theme. I was happy when I found out that even though Tamaki and Hikaru were gone the club was still making a lot of money.

I started hosting with Karou and we decided that since girls loved the whole Moe thing and they still thought I was a boy we decided to act like forbidden lovers and we started getting even more customers, Kyouya was mad at first but when he saw that we were making even more money than before he finally gave in and allowed it.

When the club closed for the day I told everyone about what I saw when I left class earlier today, Kyouya wrapped his arm protectively around my waist Honey stopped eating his cake and came running over towards the door with Mori following closely behind him;

"Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka please report to the office please, Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka please report to the office please" we heard coming from the overhead speakers, I got up and I started heading towards the office with Kyouya following beside me.

When we arrived at the office I saw the principal and the chairman Mr. Suoh standing in front of the desk, the principal turned to me and gave me a sad smile I knew then that something bad has happened,

"Mrs. Fujioka I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems that Mr. Suoh has decided to revoke your enrollment in this school, you are to gather all your stuff except your text books and leave the school grounds within an hour" tears started falling from my eyes as I ran out of the office, I ran to my locker and I gathered all of my stuff.

When I slammed my locker close I turned and found Tamaki standing beside me with a smug grin on his face;

"You don't have to leave my dear all you have to do is agree to marry me and all of this will go away and you will be welcome to stay here and become one step closer to your dreams" he reached out to curse my cheek but I slapped his hand away.

"I would never marry a filthy, disgusting, idiot like you; Kyouya is a 100 times a man then you'll ever be" I slapped him as hard as I could then I took off running down the hall, unfortunately Tamaki was too fast and he grabbed my hand pulling me back towards him.

Luckily Mori grabbed him by the back of his neck and he threw him across the room after he released me, Mori stood in front of me with his arms folded across his chest;

"Tama-chan I warned you that if you ever touched Haru-chan again I would teach you a lesion, I watch as you grabbed her and now you will know the pain you have caused my friend" I turned my head away just in time to hear something crack and I could hear Tamaki cry out in pain, Mori turned and picked me up as he made his way towards the club room.

I told everyone what happened in the principal's office and everyone started crying as they held me close, I looked up when the door opened and I saw Kyouya walking over to me;

"I tried talking to them but Mr. Suoh turned me down, don't worry Haruhi I swear you will graduate and go to college I swear" I got up and I walked over to him laying my hand on his cheek;

"It's ok Kyouya-sempai, I will move all my stuff back to my father's house this afternoon" I turned and ran out of the room, I haled a taxi and I gave him my father's address and he started driving off. I looked up and saw Kyouya watching me from the club window and I had to turn away because it hurt so much.

When I arrived at my father's house I told him everything that happened and he agreed to let me come home, I stayed in my room for the rest of the day crying. My father brought me dinner but I left it on my nightstand untouched.

It went on like this for a whole week, my father would bring me food and drinks but I never touched it, my friends kept coming over to check on me but I never saw them I locked my door and refused to see them.

**-Ranka's P.O.V-**

A week later I finally had enough of my daughter trying to starve herself so I called Kyouya and I told him to come over and to bring one of his best doctors, when they arrived a few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and I let them in;

"Kyouya you have to do something, my beautiful little girl won't eat or drink she just locks herself in her room and she won't come out, please help her son" he nodded his head and he made his way towards her room

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I softly knock on her door;

"Haruhi please open the door we need to talk" I smiled when I heard the lock being undone and the door opened wide enough for me to come in, I gasped when I saw how thin she was now she looked like she was nothing but skin and bones.

I watched as she made her way towards the bed and she sat down on the edge so I walked over and sat next to her holding one of her hands in mine;

"Haruhi honey you really need to eat, I hate seeing you like this. Please" she knew I hate begging but if it was the only way to get her better then dammit I would get on my hands and knees and beg for the rest of my life.

She looked up at me with a weak smile then she collapsed in my arms, I called out for the doctor who came running. I laid Haruhi down on her bed as I let the doctor check her over, I walked out of the room and I made my way towards the kitchen where Ranka was waiting.

"Can you please make some soup for her, I'll stay here and try to get her to eat" he nodded his head as he got to work on making some fresh chicken noddle soup, the doctor came out of the room a few minutes later shaking his head.

"Master Kyouya it seems that everything is fine but I should warn you though if you don't get her to eat soon she will have to be hospitalized before her liver and kidneys shut down. I would also suggest you give her nothing but light foods till she regains her appetite" I thanked the doctor and I grabbed the bowl of hot soup and I carried it to Haruhi's room.

I sat beside her on the bed and I slowly began to feed her, she ate most of the food before she began to fall asleep so I reached over and I tucked her in kissing her on the forehead, then I grabbed the bowl and I left the room quietly not wanting to wake her.

I handed Ranka the half empty bowl and he laid it in the sink before he turned and hugged me tight;

"Thank you my boy, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here, now come tell me what happened so we can come up with a plan to help my poor daughter" we sat down together and I explained what happened at school, the I explain that I was trying to find a great high school that was just as good as Ouran high.

"Unfortunately sir the only one I could find is located quite far away from here so I ask you for your permission to move her into a house closer to school after she gets better, I of course will be staying with her and transferring to the same school along with Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Karou Htachiin" before either of us could say anything else I heard my name being called out softly so I excused myself and I ran to Haruhi's room.

I saw her lying on the bed looking over at me smiling, I ran over to her as she stretched her hand out towards me. I took her hand between both of mine and I kissed it softly,

"Kyouya it really is you, I thought I was just dreaming" she said weakly, I kissed her softly.

"I'm here baby you're not dreaming, I'll never leave you baby I love you with all of my heart. I'm never home unless your beside me" I kissed away the tears that started to fall from her eyes, then I wrapped my arms around her and I held her against me breathing in her sweet scent.

"Haruhi there's something I really need to speak to you about but first I need to know do you still love me and want to be with me, if you don't I'll understand…but I really need to…" she cut me off by placing her lips against mine,

"I love you and only you Kyouya, I know that even though we are from two entirely two different worlds I can't picture my life without you in it" our kiss deepened when Ranka came bouncing in the room with tears in his eyes, I knew he must have heard every word we said.

I turned back to Haruhi and I kissed her once more;

"Haruhi I found a great school for us, it's a little far from here but it's just as good as Ouran high and I would love for us to go there, we can buy a little out close to campus and we can live there until we graduate, would you like that baby?"

To Be Continued

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Kyouya is a little out of character but I promises it will start making scenes a little later in the story. The next chapter might be a little late being posted because I'm working on another story at the same time. I'm sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 11:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

It only took me five days to finally recover from my lack of eating, Kyouya refused to leave my side the entire time. He also helped me get out of bed and he made sure his arm was secured around my waist as I walked from my room to the kitchen. My father was so happy to start going back to work after taking two weeks off to stay home with me,

"Baby girl are you sure you don't want daddy to stay home with you, you know I would all you have to do is say the words" I rolled my eyes as I sat down on one of the new couches Kyouya bought us so he would have somewhere to sleep.

"Dad you know as I do that you need to get back to work, I'm going to go out later and put in some applications at a few jobs that are hiring." I watched as both my dad and Kyouya shook their heads at me,

"Dear you're in no shape to be up and about yet, besides you're getting ready to start school again so there's really no point in trying to find a job now" I shook my head at my dad and I got up and walked back towards my room without Kyouya's help,

"Dad you know as well as I do that we can't afford to send me to school, the only reason I got into Ouran high was because of my grades. Do you really think Mr. Suoh would let me off that easy, you both know he probably called every school here in Tokyo and told them not to allow me in" I slammed my door, I fell across my bed crying.

A little while later I heard the front door close and I knew my father went to work then I heard a knock on my door and when I looked up I saw Kyouya walk in holding two small boxes and an envelope with my name on it, he sat beside me on the bed and he handed me one of the little boxes.

I looked at him then I turned back to the box and I opened it, inside was a black brand new cell phone. I leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, he smiled as he handed me the next box; inside it was a shiny silver key when I looked up at Kyouya I gave him a confused look.

"You'll understand soon my love" He kissed me softly then he handed me the envelope, I started crying when I saw that it was an acceptances letter to the school Kyouya told me about. When I looked up at him he held his hands out;

"I swear all I did was send them a copy of your grades and your grade point average and they we're so impressed they agreed to let both of us in and you won't have to pay a cent out of pocket" I threw myself into his arms and I kissed him with all the love and passion I had, I couldn't stop the tears as they fell from my eyes.

When I dropped the envelope on the ground a picture fell out so I leaned down and picked it up, what I saw made my heart dropped;

"Do you like it love" I wanted to answer him but I couldn't due to the lump in my throat, so I just nodded my head and I kissed him again.

"I'm glade because I bought it just for us, it has 30 archers of land and the house has 4 bedrooms and 4 and ½ bathrooms. A large kitchen because I know how much you love to cook, and yes it comes with its own washer and dryer so that will make things easier on you"

**Warning this is a lemon part so if you don't like it please skip ahead!**

I got up and I straddled his lap making sure he could feel me pressed up against him; I ran my fingers through his hair softly, I almost giggled when I felt him start to grow hard under me. I decided to be evil since he sent my info in without my permission I'm going to drive him crazy.

I leaned down and started kissing him as my hand trails all the way down his lovely chest pausing when I reached his nipples; I lightly circled them with my thumbs causing him to moan loudly. I slowly undid all the buttons on his shirt and I slowly took it off for him, then I slowly started kissing my way down his neck moving lower and lower till I reached his hard nipples and I slowly flicked my tongue across them.

I smiled when I felt him run his fingers through my hair moaning my name loudly, I kissed my way down across his stomach and I made sure to flick my tongue across his belly button causing him to moan even louder. I got on my knees on the floor as I undid his pants and I pulled them off along with his sexy boxers, I took his already hard cock and I started stroking it making him throw his head back.

I smiled as I took my tongue and lick the precum off the tip of his hard cock, then I took him deep into my mouth and I bobbed my head up and down going faster and faster.

"Oh god…Haruhi…your so damn good…oh I love you…so much" I could tell he was about to cum so I reached down and I started playing with his ball sack causing him to cum deep inside my throat, I was surprised by how much came out be I swallowed all of it.

When I looked up I saw that Kyouya was lying back across the bed panting heavily, I got up and I kissed him deeply, I started blushing when he flipped us over. He started kissing my neck as he slowly reached under my shirt and he began stroking my nipples making them harden, then he leaned down and took them into his mouth.

I screamed his name just as we heard my door bell ring; he sighed as he got off of me and started dressing again. I blushed as I fixed my shirt up; I walked past him pausing to kiss him softly before I headed towards the door. When I opened the door I came face to face with Karou-sempai then all of a sudden I was tackled to the ground by Honey-sempai;

"Haru-chan I'm so glad you were accepted to Kroon high school, we are all going with you" Kyouya walked up beside me;

"I haven't explained that part to her yet; you were supposed to wait till tomorrow to come over so I could have prepared her" Honey looked over at him with his big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyo-chan I was just so excited I couldn't wait any longer I just had to come" I invited them in and I started making everyone some tea and dinner since it was already 6 o'clock at night.

Everyone gathered around the table as we began chatting about what all was going to happen, about an hour later we heard a loud banging sound coming from my front door so Kyouya helped me stand and we made our way to the door.

When I opened it I saw two uniformed cops standing at my door step;

"How may we help you officers" I asked as hoping that nothing happened to my father.

"Are you Mrs. Fujioka?" one of the officers asked, when I nodded my head he asked me to step outside. When I did he pushed me against the wall and he handcuffed me, Kyouya and the others came rushing up.

"I am Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi's Fiancée what are the charges" the officer ignored me as he began pushing me down the steps, Kyouya's father along with 30 other officers were standing at the bottom blocking the two officer's path.

"I believe my son has asked you a question and I suggest you answer him before I have my police officers arrest you"

To Be Continued

**A/N: Please review I can't wait to know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 12:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I watched as the fat officer pushed Haruhi against the wall and hand cuffed her then push her towards the stairs.

"I am Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi's Fiancée what are the charges" I asked. The officers just ignored me and continued walking, I was about to grab the officer when Mori laid his hand on my shoulder stopping me when I looked up at him he pointed down the stairs and when I looked down I saw my father standing there with 30 of our family's best police officers.

"I believe my son has asked you a question and I suggest you answer him before I have my police officers arrest you" I watched as the fat officer grabbed Haruhi and he pulled her close to him and he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head.

Everything seem to move in slow motion one minute everyone was standing still as statues and the next minute Honey comes running out of nowhere and he kicked the officer in the hand so hard he broke the guys hand and the gun fell to the ground, then Mori pushed me out of the way and he ran to Haruhi catching her before she hit the ground.

The other officer tried to shoot Honey and I charged at him and I knocked the guy all the way down the rest of the stairs and right in front of my father. After the men were arrested Mori grabbed the key off the fat guy and he undid the hand cuffs on Haruhi.

She ran to me and she threw herself in my arms just as my father walked over to us;

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Mrs. Fujioka, I tried to get here as soon as I could to warn you but my informant arrived a little too late I'm afraid" she walked up to him and she kissed him on the cheek which shocked both of us, no one has ever kissed my father except my mother and most defiantly not in public.

"Thank you for coming all this way to help me Mr. Ootori" I almost had a heart attack when I saw him smile and kiss her hand;

"It was my pleaser Mrs. Fujioka, you are my soon to be daughter and once you become a lawyer you and my son will be the next heir to the Ootori company" he turned and started walking back towards his limo, before he got inside I called out to him;

"Father wait; how did you know Haruhi was in trouble" he turned as I walked over to him,

"I had a spy watching over the Suoh family and apparently Mr. Suoh hired two hit men to dress like cops and they were ordered to arrest Mrs. Fujioka and bring her to their secret hideout, I'm about to head over there now to have them arrested" I watched as he stuck his hand out towards me, I smiled as I shook his hand;

Haruhi walked up beside me and she wrapped her arms around my waist as we watched my father leave, we turned around and headed back inside. Everyone was sitting at the small table so we decided to join them, We talked for about another hour when I felt my phone vibrate twice the first message was from Tamaki and it said;

**Who do you think you are, how dare you arrest a Suoh you'll pay for this dearly**

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, when I showed the others they fell to the floor laughing all except Haruhi who was looking very worried;

"Don't worry Haruhi nothing bad will happen to you ever again" she looked up at me as she laid a hand over my heart,

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I leaned down and I kissed her, Honey started jumping up and down;

"Don't worry about Kyo-chan we all have his back Haru-chan, we'll make sure nothing bad will happen to him or you" I kissed her once more before the other's excused themselves for the night. Once everyone was gone I carried the now sleeping Haruhi to her bedroom and I laid her on her bed. I quietly walked to the door till I heard her voice softly call out for me, so I turned and walked back over to the bed;

"Please stay with me Kyouya" I smiled as I took off my glasses and I laid it on the night stand next to the bed then I removed my shirt and pants, then I crawled into bed next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and I waited till she fell asleep before I checked my other message.

**Son I just wanted to inform you that both Tamaki Suoh and his father have been arrested but I should warn you though they will probably get out on bail so I would suggest we move up your marriage to as soon as possible.**

I sighed as I sent my father a reply;

_Thanks for your help dad; I don't think rushing us to get married is the right way to go through. I would rather wait till she graduates from collage first._

I got a reply back a few seconds later that made me tighten my hold on Haruhi;

**No the wedding will take place when I say it does, if you have a problem with it then you can take it up with me in person. You are still 17 so you will do as I say.**

I slammed my phone close I wanted to throw the phone against the wall so bad but I knew that the sound would awaken Haruhi so I laid it on the night stand and I fell into a deep sleep.

To Be Contiued


	13. Chapter 13

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 13:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

The first thing I noticed when I first woke up was that Haruhi was no long in bed with me, when I reached over and grabbed my glasses I found a note beside them, I pushed my glasses up as I read the note:

Kyouya-sempai,

I went to the store I should be back soon, I left you some breakfast on the table I hope you enjoy it.

Haruhi

I looked at the clock and it read 8:30 in the morning so I got up and started stretching then I went out to the living room and I grabbed some clean clothes out of my suit case. Before I headed to the bathroom I decided to text Honey and let him now that I was leaving with Haruhi today instead of next week.

_Honey-sempai I wanted to let you know that I'm taking Haruhi and moving her into our new place today, my father doesn't know that I bought a new place and I know Haruhi will be safe there_

I walked to the bathroom and I grabbed a towel when my phone started vibrating when I checked it I had the urge to laugh;

**Kyo-chan what's wrong? Why did you change your mind? Please tell me what's going on**

_Honey-sempai please calm down, I got a message from my father last night he wants me to marry Haruhi before she graduates and I don't want to rush her so I'm going to sneak her out of here before my father get to her._

**Ok Kyo-chan I will send over one of my personal driver so you can get away without anyone knowing, I'll tell Karo-chan after I know you guys are well away.**

_Thanks sempai._

I flipped my phone closed and I laid it on the sink as I took a shower, after I washed up I quickly dried myself and got dressed. I ate the food Haruhi left then I ran to her room and began packing all her stuff, I was just setting the suitcase down next to mine when the door opened and I saw her walk in with her arms full of groceries.

I ran over to her and I took them from her, I laid them on the counter then turned to her;

"Haruhi I know this is a bit sudden but we are getting ready to leave within the hour, I already packed your stuff" she turned to me with her hands on her hips;

"What about my father, I can't just up and leave without letting him know where I'm going" I sighed as I walked over to her pushing my glasses up higher on my face,

"Look Haruhi if we don't go now then my father is going to force us to get married before you can graduate, I tried to talk him out of it but he thinks it would solve a lot of problems if we just hurried the marriage" I watched as she lifted her hands to her temples and she began to massage them.

"So let me get this straight your dad wants us to get married sooner than planed all because he thinks that Tamaki and Hikaru will give up on me if they know I'm married" I nodded my head, she began pacing back and forth. I just stood there waiting for her to finish her thoughts.

"Kyouya-sempai can I ask you something" she turned to look at me, when I nodded my head she continued.

"Why are you against us getting married sooner, the way I see it if we get married then people at school wouldn't thank bad about us living together. I mean I already agreed to marry you so what so wrong with getting married a little early" I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I just didn't want you to feel rushed, I mean we just found out our parents wanted us to marry a few days ago, and after everything that has happened. I figured we just go ahead and move into our new home, go to school, then before you start collage we could get married. That would give you enough time to get to know the real me"

I turned away as I tried to regain my composer, I felt her lay her hand on my arm so turned my head to look at her.

"Sempai do you still want us to get married" my heart sank when I saw her hurt expression on her face, I quickly grabbed her hand and I kissed it softly.

"Of course Haruhi, but there are a few things you should know about me before you can fully understand why I'm so hesitant to get married right away" she tugged on my hands leading me over to the couch and she sat down making me sit beside her.

"Tell me what you think I should know please sempai" I closed my eyes as I began telling her about my past and my ambitions, by the time I was finished I had to lower my head to rest in my hands as I waited for her to yell at me or run from me.

Instead I felt her wrap her arms around me and she laid her head on my shoulder;

"Sempai I can understand why you wanted to prove yourself to your dad, you have two older brothers who always had everything even your father's attention while you had to struggle to even get him to notice you, I don't blame you for anything sempai you did only what you thought you had to. I'm so proud of you" I smiled as I laid my head against hers.

We both turned when we heard the door open and Ranka walked in, we both got up I started putting the groceries away while Haruhi talked with her father.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I pulled my father into his room and I sat on his bed,

"Dad can I ask you something"

"Sure honey what's on your mind" I waited till he sat next to me before I continued.

"Dad how did you know that mom was the one you wanted to be with for the rest of your life?"

My father smiled at me then he threw himself in my arms crying heavily.

"I never thought this day would come, when my own daughter would ask me for this kind of guidance" He hugged me tightly.

"Dad…can't…breath…need…air" he released me and I started to catch my breath.

"I knew your mother was the one for me when I first saw her, my heart would start to pound every time she started talking. And every time we touched I could feel shock waves shoot through me" he began telling me about how they first meet and how they would talk for hours every single night.

I started tuning him out as I got lost in my own thoughts a few minutes later I heard my father calling my name;

"Huh what did you say dad" I looked over at him with a confused look on my face,

"I said do you think you might be in love with Kyouya Ootori" I couldn't answer him, instead I just started blushing and I jumped off the bed;

"Thanks for your help dad" I left the room before he could say anything else, when I walked into the living room I found Kyouya sitting there typing away on his laptop and I couldn't help but stare.

He must have felt me staring cause he looked up at me with a smile, then he went right back to typing, I sat down across from him and I waited till he was finished;

"Um…Kyouya-sempai can we talk?"

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 14:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

"Um…Kyouya-sempai can we talk?" he closed his computer and he pushed his glasses higher up his nose when he looked at me;

"What would you like to talk about Haruhi" I looked down at the table blushing,

" Well I was wondering if it was ok with you I would…um…I would like for us to get married before we go to the new place I know…" before I could finish the front door was kicked in and we both turned to see Tamaki and Hikaru standing there holding gun, Kyouya and I both jumped up and he stood in front of me.

My father came running out and when he saw what was going on he gasped and fell to the ground;

"Surprised to see us Kyouya, thought you were my friend and you go and still my girl I don't think so" He pulled back the hammer, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tamaki fired and I jumped in front of Kyouya to protect him and the bullet hit me in the back.

My vision began to blur as I saw Hikaru fight against Tamaki saying;

"No one was supposed to get hurt, you promised" then everything went black.

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I grabbed ahold of Haruhi's body as it fell to the ground, I gently laid her down then I charged at Tamaki with full force, which caused him to drop the gun and we both went flying down the stairs, luckily I landed on top of him and I started pounding him in the face till he was knock out.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled off by Hikaru;

"Kyouya the ambulance is on their way, you need to get back upstairs Haruhi isn't looking so good" I looked up at him with a murderous look on my face, I grabbed him by his shirt and I pulled him close and I lifted my fist to hit him in the face;

"Please Kyouya I swear no one was supposed to get hurt we only wanted to scare Haruhi and take her away, we didn't suspect you to be here and I guess Tamaki just flipped. I swear that was all" I growled at him;

"It because of you guys that I'm stuck making a tough decision, it's all your fault" I wanted to hit him so bad till I heard the police sirens flare so I just dropped him and I ran back up the stairs, I fell to my knees beside Haruhi's body.

When I saw all the blood on the floor I felt tears start to fall from my eyes and I balled my fist up and I punched the wall crating a large whole, when the paramedics arrived I told them to take her to my family's hospital then I told Ranka to ride with them and I followed closely behind in my limo.

I texted Honey, Mori, and Kaoru and I told them what happened and where we were heading and they promised to be there as soon as they could. Tamaki was arrested after the other paramedics checked him over and the officers swore that he wouldn't have any bail this time.

When we finally arrived at the hospital I watched as they rushed her into emergency surgery and I did something I haven't done in a long time, I fell to my knees and I began to pray. Ranka walked over to me as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

A few minutes later I finally regained my composure just in time, when Honey came rushing in followed closely behind was Mori and Karou. Ranka explained what happened and we began pacing the waiting room, hours started to pass without a word from the doctors or nurses and when I asked they said that they really didn't have any info for me just yet.

Karou tried to get me to eat but I kept refusing even though my stomach was rumbling, Ranka finally had enough and he walked up to me and he grabbed me by my shirt lifting me up;

"Do you really think my Haruhi would like seeing you like this, go and eat I'll stay here and if anything happens I'll call you ok" I was going to shack my head no but I knew that if I didn't eat then I was only going to make myself sick, so I nodded my head.

Once he let me go I walked to the cafeteria and I got hamburger and some fries, Honey and Mori came with me. I sat down at one of the empty tables and I wait for the others to join me, then we began talking.

After we finished eating we went to the gift shop and we bought some stuff for Haruhi, Honey bought her a small cake, Mori bought her a get well card and some flowers, I kept looking around till I found a small stuffed bear with black glasses and in one hand a little black note book and a pencil in the other.

I couldn't help but smile so I picked it up and I paid for it along with a card and a pen, I wrote inside the card;

Haruhi,

I hope you know this is the start of your new debt to me. When you get better I have a big surprise for you.

Kyouya

When we arrived back at the waiting room Ranka informed us that no one has any info on Haruhi so continued sitting there, an hour later the doctor finally came over to us and we all stood.

"Mr. Fujioka" Ranka walked forward and nodded so the doctor continued;

"We regret to inform you, but your daughter has lost a lot of blood and we are having trouble getting her stable. There's only a 10% chance that your daughter will pull through, I'm sorry" Ranka fell to his knees crying as did Honey, I grabbed the doctor by his coat.

"I am Kyouya Ootori Haruhi's fiancée I want you to get your ass back in there and I want you to save her do you hear me, I don't care how much it cost" he nodded and promised me he would before he walked off.

He came back about 4 hours later the doctor finally came back out covered in blood and shaking his head.

To Be Continued

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave me some reviews letting me know what you think. I look forward to hearing all your commits **


	15. Chapter 15

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 15:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I could feel my heart sink when I saw the doctor walk out covered in blood and shaking his head, I knew something bad must have happened.

"Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Ootori I have good news and bad news, the good news is Mrs. Haruhi has successfully made it through her surgery. The bad news is she's in a comma and there's no telling when she'll wake up, right now we have her on life support" Ranka who was still on the floor jumped up and he walked up to the doctor;

"When will be able to see her" the doctor smiled at us,

"She'll be moved into a private room within an hour, you'll be able to sit with her then. I'll have one of the nurses come get you when she's ready to be moved, till then please wait out here in the waiting room." He turned and went back through the doors.

Ranka sat next to me with fresh tears in his eyes, I looked over at the rest and I saw them all huddled together crying. I pushed my glasses higher upon my face as I held back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Don't worry Ranka your daughter is a fighter, she'll wake up before you know it" he looked at me then he nodded, Mori walked over to me and he pointed to the far corner of the room with his head silently asking me to follow him which I did.

"Cry" was all he said as he wrapped his arms across his chest, I shook my head and was about to turn and head back when I felt tears start to fall from my eyes. I saw Honey jump up out of the corner of my eye and he was about to walk over to us but Mori shook his head so he stayed where he was.

A nurse called for us and everyone jumped up wiping their eyes before following the nurse to Haruhi's room, when we walked the room was really big you could fit two king size beds inside it; I almost fell to my knees at the site before me. She looked like she was sleeping except for the tube sticking out of her mouth helping her breath and the IV tube which keeps her hydrated.

The nurse handed Ranka a bunch of paper work to fill out and she promised to pick them up later and I followed her out of the room.

"Ma'am I want you to tell whoever is in charge of billing to send all of Mrs. Fujioka's bills to the Ootori's and we will pay for everything is that under stood" she turned to me with her hands on her hips;

"Who the hell do you think you are demanding shit from me" I smiled at her and I handed her my ID, when she saw my name she drooped to her knees and she bowed,

"I'm so sorry master Ootori please forgive me" I wanted to have the girl fired for her rude ass behavior but I decided against it.

"Now go do as I commanded before I regret spearing you" she jumped up and handed me my ID before she ran off, I smiled and walked back into the room.

I saw Ranka sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Haruhi's hand talking to her softly, Mori and Honey were standing on the other side of the bed being careful not to touch the machines; Karou was standing that the tip end of the bed trying so hard to be strong.

I walked next to Ranka and I laid my hand on his shoulder,

"Haruhi my dear sweet daughter please wake up, everyone here won't know what to do without you. Please sweetheart open those pretty brown eyes" we all took turns talking to her; it was after 9 when the nurse came back.

"I'm sorry everyone but visiting hours are over and I will have to ask you to please leave" we all kissed Haruhi before we all walked out; I called for my driver who said he'll be here in 15 minutes.

"Where are you going" Ranka asked, I gave him my best host smile.

"I'm going to stay here just in case something happens, don't worry you'll be the first person I will call if that was the case" we began chatting till the limo pulled up; Honey and Mori rode with Ranka. Karou waited for his limo to arrive since he lived in the opposite direction,

"Kyouya I can't begin to apologize enough for the pain my brother has caused you. If you need me for anything please don't be afraid to call me" we shook hands just as him limo arrived, I walk back inside the hospital and I informed the doctors that I wanted either another bed in Haruhi's room or I wanted a recliner for me to sleep on.

One of the nurses was about to argue with me till my family's head doctor walked up and promised to have one delivered right away. I walked into Haruhi's room and I sat in the chair Ranka was sitting in a few minutes ago and I held her hand in both of mine.

"Haruhi please come back to us, think about all your friends what are we going to do without our dog being there. Who's going to run to the store and bring us commoner's coffee and make it like everyone like" I continued talking to her for hours till two nurse's came in wheeling another bed into the room and they placed it close to her bed. I thanked them and gave them both my best host smile causing both girls to blush and run from the room.

I felt my phone vibrate and when I looked down I saw my father's name pop up so I answered;

"Yes" I answered not really wanting to talk to the man;

"I heard about what happened how is she" he asked actually sounding worried, I explained what the doctor's had said and I also told him that I had all the bills sent to our house which he agreed that he would take care of it personally.

I hung up a few minutes later and I laid on the spare bed, when I looked up at the clock I saw that it was already past midnight so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

To Be Continued

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one wasn't as good as the others, I promise you'll understand why soon. Please leave me some reviews I enjoy reading them.**


	16. Chapter 16

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 16:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

It's been a whole year since Haruhi was shot and she still hasn't woke from her comma; Ranka was working his ass off trying to make sure he had enough money to pay off all the hospital bills that he knew were going to be expensive.

I tried to tell him that it was already taken care of he got mad and he kept telling me that he would pay us back ever cent, we decided to go ahead and let him but what he didn't know was that my father and I kept putting the money he kept giving us back into his bank account.

I never left Haruhi's side the inter year, the only time I ever left was to either to go get something to eat or to go to my house and shower, usually either Ranka or someone else stayed with her while I went home.

Today was the only day I wouldn't be able to go home, Ranka had to work all day, Mori and Honey had to go out of town for a kendo match, Karou had to go to France with his mother, and my father was in America for a grand opening of one of our new hospitals. I sat in the new recliner that I had one of my servant's bring by about a month ago, I reached down and I softly grabbed her hand and I laid it against my cheek.

**-Mystery P.O.V-**

I watched as Kyouya was moving around in Haruhi's room, I was sitting in a tree a little far from the hospital I was using my binoculars to keep tabs on what was going on.

"Soon Haruhi, soon I'll make you pay for what you did to my Tamaki" I started laughing evilly as I thought of what I was planning to do once Haruhi was alone.

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

"Please open your eyes, I miss hearing your beautiful voice and your witty attitude. I even miss you calling me a rich bastured like you always do" a single tear fell from my eye and it fell upon her hand, I felt a slight movement and I quickly pulled away and look down.

When I saw her figures moving slightly I gently laid her hand down and I ran to the nurse's station and I latterly dragged a nurse to the room, when she saw Haruhi's figures move she ran back to the station and paged the doctor.

When the doctor finally arrived he asked me to leave the room as he check her over, I decided to run to the vending machine down the hall and I grabbed a hot coffee as I waited for the doctor to finish.

The doctor came and found me an hour later, I was watching the news on one of the TV's in the waiting rooms,

"Master Ootori it seems that Mrs. Fujioka has finally started becoming aware of things, she's still not unconscious but this is one step towards her waking up. I would suggest that you and the rest keep talking to her like you've been doing maybe she'll find the strength to keep trying to find you" I thanked the doctor and I pulled out my cell phone and called Ranka first.

I told him what happened and I heard him yell for his boss then the phone went dead so I just called Honey. I left him a message on his cell phone letting him know what happened and what the doctor said. After I hung up I called Karou, who actually answered,

"Hey Kyouya what's up? Is our girl finally back" he sounded like a hyperactive kid.

"No sorry she's still in a comma, but she's starting to move a little and the doctor said that if we keep talking to her maybe she'll find her way back to us" we started talking about what all he was doing and he promised to be back later today instead of next week.

I just hung up when I heard screaming coming from Haruhi's room so I ran as fast as I could and I pushed the nurse out of my way. I saw a large man standing beside her bed and he was about to lay a pillow over her face. I charged at the man and I knocked him down, unfortunately the man was stronger than me so he easily threw me off of him.

I grabbed the portable table and I swung it at the back of the guy's head causing him to fall to the floor. The nurse came back with two police officers and they hand cuffed the guy, I ran to Haruhi's side and I saw that everything was still in place and her machines were still beeping which was a great sign. I pulled out my cell phone and I called my family's personal police squad.

"I want two officers to stand guard of Haruhi's room at all times is that understood" the police chef agreed and he sent two of his man to the hospital. I showed them each a picture of the only people that were allowed inside the room and I waited till they remember each face before I went back inside the room.

Ranka arrived a few minutes later dressed as a girl so the guards refused to allow him in, I walked out of the room when I heard yelling and I mentally slapped myself for not explaining about Ranka's cross dressing. I explained everything to the officers and they apologized for the mix up.

Once we were inside the room I explained what happened and Ranka fell to his knees beside me;

"But who would want to hurt my baby, she's been in a comma for a year she hasn't done anything to anyone" I pushed my glasses up as I tried to regain my composer;

"Don't worry Ranka I will get the answer to that, I sent the man to one of my father's personal torture man and he's known for gathering information; trust me" I smiled evilly with sent chills down Ranka's spine.

I left to go take a shower when I happened to spy a lady standing near a bright red convertible talking to one of Haruhi's nurse's so I walked into the shadows as I quietly made my way closer to them so I can hear what they were saying.

"Yes my lady the man you sent was a failure one of the other nurse's came in before he could finish the job. Do you want me to unplug her machines when no one's around" the other lady smiled and nodded her head, then she handed the nurse a suit case and she drove off, I quickly wrote down the license plate number then I called my police force and I ordered them to track down the owner of the car.

I ran back inside the hospital and I ran to Haruhi's room, I saw the nurse walking towards the cafeteria so I knew I had some time. I walked up to the nurse's station and I asked to speak to whoever was in charged, I explained what I overheard and the head nurse promised me that the lady would be fired as soon as she arrives and she would have an officer escort her out.

She handed me a picture of the nurse and I showed it to the officer's guarding the room and they promised not to allow her access. I waited till the lady was safely gone before I quickly ran home, showered and eat, then I headed back to the hospital.

**A/N: Who is the new threat to Haruhi? Stay tuned and find out. Please leave me some reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 17:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

It's been 5 day's since the attack on Haruhi's life and nothing strange has happened thank god, Mori and Honey have been giving a week off of Kendo training so they have been spending more time at the hospital, Karou explained what happened to his mother and he arrived back on the midnight flight that every same day and he swore never to leave until Haruhi was safe. With everyone back Ranka had more time to work but his boss refused to allow him to over work himself.

My father paid for hired teachers to come and sit with me at the hospital so I could make up for the time I lost when all of this happened, Haruhi has been showing great improvements in the last five days, we got her to move her figures a lot more and we even felt her hand start to tighten around ours when we hold her hand.

I just finished my lessons for the day when I heard my name being called out very softly, I ran over to the bed and I gripped Haruhi's hand;

"I'm hear Haruhi I'm here" I said as tears began to fall from my face, I called for one of the guards to get a nurse as I continued to listen, I was so glade the doctors decided to take that damn tube out of her mouth and replaced it with the one's that goes around the nose.

"Water" I heard her say I told her to hold on as I gently kissed her forehead, the doctor came in and he almost had a heart attack when he hear her speak, I pressed the button on the bed helping her sit up as the nurse gave her some water to drink. I texted everyone and told them that she was awake.

The doctor checked her vitals then he left and promised to be back within the hour, I laid the bed back down as I softly kissed her hand;

"I'm so glad you're finally awake Haruhi, you had us all worried" I watched as she tried to open her eyes but it was too bright in the room so I got up and turned off all the lights except the one over my bed to give us a little bit of light.

"How long have I been out" she said looking over at me,

"It's been a year and 5 days since you were shoot, and I'm still mad at you for that you should have let the bullet hit me then you wouldn't have been…" she cut off my words by laying her hand over my mouth.

"I would gladly do it again, I love you and I couldn't stand to lose you" she said as she gently stroked my cheek then she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

My phone started vibrating and I looked at my messages, the first one was from Karou;

**Kyouya my brother is finally out of jail and he would like to come visit Haruhi if that's alright with you. He said he swears not to try and take her anymore please I know my brother and he truly is sorry.**

I wanted to say no but I remembered that he did help me stop Tamaki so I told him he could as long as I or one of my guards were in the room with him. The next message was from my father;

**Son, the license plate came back to a Mrs. Éclair Tonnerre.**

I started growling as I clinched my phone tightly almost breaking it;

'Damn that stupid bitch, she came all the way from France just to kill Haruhi all because the guy she has a crush on was a fucking crazy' I asked my father to have a private officer watch her house at all times.

I laid my head against Haruhi's bed and I fell asleep, I was awoken when I felt someone run their fingures through my hair, when I looked up I saw Haruhi smiling at me I almost didn't noticed anyone else in the room when I smiled sweetly at my girl that's when I heard;

"Aw looks like Kyo-chan finally found the true meaning of love" I turned and glared at Honey who in turned climbed up Mori's arm trying to hide.

I looked around and saw that everyone even my own father was in the room so I got up and left the room before anyone could say anything else.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I watched as Kyouya-sempai left and I felt a bit lonely without him next to me, I smiled at everyone as the came closer to me and they began talking. I started felling neverus when Mr. Ootori walked closer to me;

"I'm glad to finally see you awake Mrs. Fujioka. How are you feeling" I smiled up at him,

"I'm still a bit sore but other than that I'm fine thanks" he nodded his head then he did something I've never seen him do he smiled at me,

"I was wondering Mrs. Fujioka if I may talk to you in private once the doctors release you from the hospital" I nodded in agreement as I felt my eye lids start to become heavy, the nurse came in and asked if everyone could leave so I could get some sleep.

Everyone kissed me goodbye as they were herded out of the room, I was just getting comfy when I heard the door open again and I watched as Kyouya came over to me;

"Good night Haruhi" he said softly I reached up and I pulled him closer as I kissed his lips softly before I fell asleep.

**To Be Continued.**


	18. Chapter 18: AN

** Why?**

A/N: Sorry ladies and gentlemen I forgot to explain a few things so I'm writing this note to answer some of your questions.

I'm sorry that my spelling and stuff are a little off but I'm not a very good speller and I'm a little slow but I'm working on it.

My characters are ooc and I promise that everything will be explained in the later chapters so please bear with me.

I hope you continue to read my stories I look forward to all of your reviews and I promise to try and make the story make more since later ok.

Thanks to everyone for your help and support


	19. Chapter 19: chapter 18

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

**A/N: I'm just giving you guys fair warning Kyouya will be a little out of character and I promise that everything will be explained in a later chapter. **

Chapter 18:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I sat next to her bed and I watched as she slept, I softly ran my hand through her hair as I got lost in my thoughts.

'Ever since you came into my life Haruhi I felt like I could do anything. It's thanks to you I finally come to relives that I'm a lot smarter then I first though I was, you gave me confidence to do anything I want.' "I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" I didn't realize I had said the last part out loud till I heard the nurse say;

"Aw…you're a great fiancée; I wish my husband was a sweet as you. But maybe you should tell her that once she's awake" I nodded to the nurse as I watched her check Haruhi's vitals, once the nurse left I leaned over and kissed Haruhi's forehead then I walked over to my bed and I crawled in and I turned off my light. I stared up at the ceiling as I continued thinking about what the nurse said till I fell asleep.

The next morning I found that Ranka was already sitting in the recliner next to Haruhi's bed talking softly to his daughter; neither of them noticed me watching them.

"Sweetheart are you sure you still want to do this, I mean do you even love the man" I heard Ranka say in a harsh whisper;

"Dad I know he may sometimes be self-centered and evil, but I can tell theirs something deep inside him that is good and I want to do everything I can to help him relive it" my eyes widen when I heard her confession.

"But sweetheart…" I heard her cut him off,

"Father please, I love him and I will marry him just as soon as the doctor releases me. This near death experiences finally made me realize that life's too short, I need to start living for myself before it's too late" my heart started beating wildly as soon as I heard her say she loved me.

I finally chose that time to make my presence know, I grabbed my glasses and I placed them upon my face as I walked over to the bed;

"Good morning Ranka" he looked up at me and smiled as he wished me a good morning too, then I turned and looked at Haruhi;

"Good morning Haruhi how are you feeling" she smiled at me as I leaned down to kiss her cheek, she turned her head just in time and I wound up kissing her soft lips instead of her cheek.

When I pulled back I couldn't help but smile at the blush I saw creeping up on her cheeks;

"Good morning Kyouya-sempai, I'm pretty good just a little sore and sick of this hospital food I can't wait to get home so I can have some real food" I could help but laugh, when I finally stopped I looked down and saw that she was smiling at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen,

"Well then when your released we will all go out to a little restaurant I know that sells really good fancy tuna" I watched as her eyes light up with excitement, I turned to Ranka and I saw that he was no longer in the room.

"Um…Kyouya-sempai can I ask you something" I nodded as I took a seat beside her on the bed as I held her hand.

"I was wondering if we could get married sometime after I get out of the hospital, I'll understand if you want to wait, but I really think that maybe your dad was right and if we get married sooner then we planned then maybe Tamaki-sempai will finally leave us in peace"

**-Yoshio Ootori's P.O.V-**

"You did a very good thing Mr. Suoh; yes everything went according to plan. I am a little disappointed that you used real bullets though, that was against the plan and for that you will spend a month in my special lock up. And I hope you learn a valuable lesson about what happens to people when they disobey my orders" I hung up before I could hear his pathetic pleas.

I looked up when I heard a knock on my office door; I saw my secretary walk in holding her note pad like I asked her too.

"You wanted to see me master Ootori" I nodded and told her to have a seat,

"Yes I would like for you to write everything I tell you so you will remember all the things I would like for you to do before you go home today." I started making a list of things that we would need or the wedding that would take place a week from today.

I wanted till my secretary left before I started laughing because for once I finally won over my son.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I watched as Kyouya began to pace back and forth lost in his own thoughts, we both turned when I heard the door open I smiled when I saw Honey-sempai come running in followed by Mori-sempai and my dad.

Kyouya said he would return and he left, I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes and Honey jumped onto the bed beside me holding me;

"What's wrong Haru-chan" he asked as I wrapped my good arm around him. I explained what happened and my father jumped up angrily,

"How dear he treat my precious daughter this way" Mori grabbed my father and he took him out of the room,

"Haru-chan don't worry so much Kyo-chan is probably just shocked, I promise soon everything will get better" I felt him kiss my forehead softly.

"Oh Honey-sempai how did you ever get so smart" we both started laughing when all of a sudden the door opened and I saw Mr. Ootori standing there with his hands behind him.

"Oh good morning Mr. Ootori" he walked over to the bed looking down at me.

"Good morning Mrs. Fujioka how are you doing this fine morning" I smiled up at him,

"I'm good thanks" he nodded then he walked over to the window and he looked out onto the garden below.

"Mrs. Fujioka I just thought that I would inform you that the doctor has granted permission for you to be able to go home as of today, I've come to pick you up personally" as if to prove his words the doctor came in and he checked me over and said that I was fine and I was able to go home and the nurse would be back to have me sign release forms.

As the doctor left Mori, my father, and Kyouya walked in I thought there was going to be a fight when Kyouya spotted his father but instead he just nodded his head to him and he walked over to me,

"I just heard the good news, are you ready for that fancy tuna I promised" I smiled as he helped me get up. I started blushing when I relived I was in a hospital gown so I grabbed my blanket and I wrapped it around myself.

Everyone except my father excused themselves and they left the room, I grabbed Mori's arm as he walked past me and I begged him to keep an eye on Kyouya and not to let him fight his father, he agreed then left.

My father helped me up and he began handing me my clothes so I could get dressed, when I was finished he lead me to the nurse's station and I signed the release forms. As we were heading out I saw two black limos parked in front of the hospital,

"Mrs. Fujioka if you will follow me I would like to have a word with you" Kyouya wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry father but Haruhi and I already have plans, so if you'll excuse us we will be going" everyone except my father gathered inside Kyouya's limo. He made me sit next to him as he wrapped his arm; that was once upon my shoulders, around my waist.

I looked up at him and I noticed that even though his face didn't show any emotion his eyes told me that he was very angry, I reached up and I softly rubbed his cheek which caused him to turn to me shocked by my bold behavior.

"Please don't be angry sempai, I just got released from the hospital this is the time for celebration not sadness. So for me please cheer up" then I leaned up and whispered in his ear;

"You promised you would do anything to make me happy" she smiled sweetly at me and I knew then that she wasn't asleep when I said that. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, I leaned down and I kissed her lips softly.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20: chapter 19

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 19:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

It's been two days since I was released from the hospital and everything seemed to be moving fast. Kyouya decided to move all our stuff into the new house he mentioned, I tried to talk him out of it but he just simply told me that our classes would start soon and he wanted us to get use to the house before then.

Today we decided to throw a good bye party in the old music room that we used to use for the host club. We invited everyone and their family's to come and enjoy the festivities, I was delivering some coffee to one of our guest when Mr. Ootori walked over to me.

"Mrs. Fujioka may I speak to you for a moment in private" I nodded as I followed him to one of the empty rooms, we sat at one of the tables in the room

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Mr. Ootori" I asked quietly.

"Mrs. Fujioka I would like you to talk some since into my son, I have told him that I made plans for you two to be wed this friday and he keeps telling me to cancel it" I stood up and I bowed to him,

"I'm sorry sir but I refuse to go against Kyouya-sempai's wishes, I'm grateful for you trying to help us but this is something I will have to ask you to stay out of. Me and sempai have already made our own plans so please leave us alone we will be fine on our own" I smiled at him before I turned and left the room.

I found Kyouya a few minutes later standing next to Hikarou and Karou chatting about something so I walked over to them and I leaned up and kissed Kyouya on the cheek,

"Do you think it's time for our big announcement?" he smiled at me then he wrapped his arm around my waist causing a bunch of girls to start squalling and he led me towards the middle of the room and he grabbed a microphone so everyone could hear him.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have you attention please I have an announcement to make. I regret to inform you that this is the final meeting of the host club, we will be shutting it down till next year when and the new freshmen will reopen the club. The second order of business is I would like to announce that Mrs. Fujioka and I are engaged and we plan to marry within the month" everyone began to cheer. All the girls thought we were a gay couple about to be married and I couldn't help but giggle as I reached up and gently grabbed the microphone,

"To all the ladies that I have been honored to host, first off I would like to thank each and every one of you ladies. You've made my time in the host club fun and entertaining and secondly I regret to inform you all that I have been disserving you all this time, I'm not really a boy I had to impersonate as one in order to pay off a debt and for that I'm terribly sorry"

All the girls that were my costumers came over to me and they each hugged me which kind of surprised me at first,

"We all knew you were a girl the whole time, we were happy to spend time with you because you listened to all our problems and you tried to help us whenever you could. We are all glad that you are finally happy Haruhi and we are all going to miss you so much" I smiled and hugged each girl in return thanking them for all the lovely times I spent with each of them.

Just then music started playing so I danced with all my costumers, then I danced with each host club members leaving Kyouya for last. When I danced with Mori he leaned down and whispered something in my ear as we spun around the dance floor then he twirled me one last time and I landed right into Kyouya-sempai's arms, just as the music changed into a slow song.

I started blushing when I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he slowly pulled me closer to his body, I wrapped one arm around his shoulder as I laid the other in his out stretched hand and we began to dance. I laid my head against his chest as we swayed to the music,

"Haruhi are you sure this is what you want" I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Of course Kyouya I wouldn't have us any other way; you are my best friend and the only man I've ever loved. I just wish that Tamaki-sempai were here with us" he held me closer as we stopped dancing,

"I think it's time we paid him a little visit and see why he did what he did don't you" I nodded and we made our way to the door, on our way out Kyouya asked Honey and Mori to wrap up the party and we explained where we were going. They wished us luck as we ran towards our waiting limo and he ordered the driver to take us to his father's hidden prison.

When we arrived Kyouya explained what we had to do in order to see Tamaki so I did exactly like he said, first I took everything out of my pockets and the officer's ran a metal detecting wand over me and once he cleared me I walked over and signed in and they did the same to Kyouya.

He lead me over to an empty table as we waited for Tamaki to arrive, when he finally came over; I saw his eyes widen with fear and he looked like he was about to run off but the officer behind him pushed him down into a chair and he hand cuffed him to the chair.

"Haruhi Kyouya what brings the two of you hear" he asked trying to hide his fear,

"We've come to ask you a few questions first off we want to know why did you attack us and try to kidnap Haruhi" Kyouya said as he balled his fist up on the table. Tamaki looked at me before he turned his head away.

"I was black mailed into threating you that day, I was supposed to use a fake gun and scare you into marrying Haruhi quicker but I was jealous. Haruhi was supposed to love me not you so I went out and bought a real gun and I thought that if I would injure you then I could steal Haruhi away and make her see she was meant for me not you. Hikaru only tagged along he thought it was just a prank he never knew my true intensions" I jumped up and I slammed my hands on the table causing both guys to turn to me in surprise,

"I can't believe you sempai why couldn't you be happy for me, why couldn't you have just talked to me instead of all this I thought we were friends" tears began to fall from my eyes as I turned away. I heard chain move and I knew that Tamaki was trying to reach for me.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi I know your right I should have came to you, I'm so sorry please forgive me I was so stupid. After I heard about your father agreeing to a marriage between you and Kyouya I got so jealous I guess I let it go to my head. Please give me another chance" he pleaded as tears fell from his eyes.

I walked over and I hugged him as a way of forgiving him, after a few minutes I went over and sat back down next to Kyouya,

"Who black mailed" Kyouya asked as he held my hand, Tamaki looked away and shook his head.

"I'm sorry my old friend but I'm under strict orders not to tell otherwise he'll kill me" Kyouya stood up and ordered the guard to leave, then after he was gone Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's shirt

"Tell me who ordered you to shoot me, tell me now" he yelled Tamaki turned away as he whispered,

"It was your father Mr. Yoshio Ootori"

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21: chapter 20

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 20:

**-Tamaki's P.O.V-**

After I told them who black mailed me the guard came back in and he un-cuffed me from the chair and he lead me back to my cell. Once my back was turned I smiled evilly when I heard Kyouya promise that I would be out by the end of the day.

'Perfect everything's going according to plan, soon my dear I shall have you by my side just you wait' when I was back in my empty cell I started laughing.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

When we arrived back at Kyouya's parents' mansion I went straight to my room as Kyouya went to find his father, I laid on my bed for what seemed like hours till I heard a knock on my door. When I opened the door I found one of Kyouya's maids standing there looking down at the ground,

"Mrs. Fujioka the young master asked me to come get you; he said you are to take the limo that's waiting for you out front and you are to leave. He swears to join you as soon as he can" I thanked the maid as I made my way towards the limo, I was shocked to find Mori-sempai, Honey, and the twins standing near the limo waiting for me.

"Hey guys how did you guys get here so fast, we've only been here a few minutes" I asked as Honey pulled me into the limo the only one who didn't get in was Mori-sempai. No one said a word till the limo was far from the mansion;

"Kyo-chan texted us when you guys went to visit Tama-chan, we begged him not to allow you to go but I guess he didn't listen. Now we have to take you somewhere safe till everything calms down" Honey said as he held my hand, I was shocked by his words and I turned to Karou and all he said was;

"Father" and I knew then that Kyouya and his father were going to fight, I screamed for the driver to turn back around and take us back but he ignored me. Karou placed his hand on my shoulder as he told me to calm down.

I smacked his hand away as I tried to reach for the door but Hikaru stopped me, I started fighting him as I screamed Kyouya's name over and over. He picked me up and he held me as I cried against his chest, he held me close like a brother would a sister and he kept telling me to let it all out.

I fell asleep a few minutes later curled up against his chest, when I a woken I found myself laying on a large white bed. I looked around and found myself in a tan colored room with thick curtains blocking the light from coming in, I looked over at the little night table next to the bed and I saw a picture of me and Kyouya together and I couldn't help but smile.

I got out of bed just as the door swung open and Honey came bouncing in carrying a rather large tray,

"Haru-chan I brought you some snacks and some tea" I smiled as he sat the tray on a small table that was in the corner of the room, I sat across from him as we ate;

"Honey-sempai where are we" I watched as he smiled up at me,

"We are in a safe house that not even Kyo-chan's father knows about, you'll be safe here" I jumped up slamming my fist down on the table.

"Have you heard any word from Kyouya-sempai, is he hurt; we must go to him" Honey grabbed my hand and asked me to calm down.

"Kyo-chan's fine Takashi is with him and he won't let anything happen to him, so please don't worry so much Kyo-chan wouldn't like it" I nodded as I sat back down and tried to get myself in control again.

We started talking about what happened when we saw Tamaki and Honey held my hand tighter,

"Haru-chan if I were you I'd be careful around Tama-chan I feel like something bad is going to happen" before I could answer him the door to my room burst open and Karou came running in.

"Haruhi Kyouya's back, he's downstairs and he's calling for you" I jumped up and ran from the room, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I threw myself into Kyouya's arms. He held me close as I cried against his chest,

"It's ok Haruhi I'm fine everything will be alright" I couldn't stop myself from leaning up and kissing him, I was surprised when I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I allowed.

I almost melted in his arms when I felt his tongue brush against mine, I reached up and I ran my figure's through his hair as our kiss deepened. I pushed my body against his, we broke apart when I felt something hard against my stomach I started blushing as I took a few steps away from him.

"Come Haruhi I have a surprise for you" he grabbed my hand and he lead me past Mori-sempai but before we walked past him I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for protecting Kyouya Mori-sempai" he nodded and smiled at me before he walked off to find Honey, Kyouya lead me outside and I finally got a good look at the house. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw how beautiful the house looked, it wasn't very large compared to Kyouya's other homes but it's just like the house I've always imagined I would live in one day.

"Welcome to our new home Haruhi, if you like it then this can be our permanent home" I looked up at him as tears began to fall from my eyes, he reached up and he gently rubbed my cheeks

"Oh Kyouya I don't know what to say, it's so…so beautiful I never thought…I mean…I…" he cut me off by kissing me again,

"So I take it that you like it" I nodded as I kissed him, I looked at the house once more as I started playing with the engagement ring Kyouya gotten me a long time ago.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22: chapter 21

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 21:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V**

I showed Haruhi around the house, the upstairs has 7 rooms with a bathroom in each room, I showed her to her room and I told her that my room was next to hers, then I took her downstairs and showed her the very large kitchen, then the laundry room, then I showed her our large den with a large fire place, the dining room was pretty big and had a large table in the center that could easily fit 30 people on, then when we approached a pair of large doors I asked her to close her eyes and I lead her into the room.

I lead her to the center of the room and I told her to open her eyes, I smiled when I saw her eyes feel up with tears as she looked around the new library with another large fireplace;

"Oh Kyouya this is so wonderful, I love it. How did you know I always wanted a library" I smiled at her as I pulled out my little black book and started writing something in it, I almost jumped when I felt Haruhi's arms wrap around my waist and I felt her kiss my cheek.

"Oh and Haruhi I would like to tell you something very important" I looked down at her and I felt my heart start to soar when she laid her head on my shoulder,

"What's that Kyouya-sempai" I grabbed her hand and I laid it against my chest over my heart.

"Well I was thinking about allowing Honey, Mori, and the twins to come live with us if that was ok with you. At least till we start a family of our own" I felt her hand clinch tightly against my shirt,

"I would love that, but Kyouya can I ask you for a favor please" I nodded as I lead her over to one of the couches and I sat her on my lap as I held her close to me as I waited for her to continue.

" I was wondering if you would be willing to wait to have kids till after we graduate for collage, I really would like to become a lawyer before we start a family otherwise I would feel useless in this relationship" I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips,

"Of course I would do anything to make you happy" she smiled as she leaned over and kissed me again this time though she shoved her tongue deep into my mouth and she rubbed her tongue against mine.

I kissed her back as I laid her down onto the couch and I got on top of her Deeping our kiss, I felt her hand creep there way under my shirt and I felt my control slipping so I reached down and I stopped her hands,

"Please don't do that I don't know how much longer I can stay in control, I don't want to hurt you by accident" she leaned up and she began nibbling on my ear.

"It's ok Kyouya I'm on the pill, I want you so much please make me yours forever" I wanted nothing more than to rip off all her clothes and take her here and now but I knew that she would have regrets; so I gathered up the rest of my control and I got off of her and I laid my head in my hands, she jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later I heard the door to her room slam shut, I sighed as I stared at the empty fireplace. Mori walked up to me and he laid his large hand on my shoulder,

"You did the honorable thing, Honey went to talk to Haruhi" I thanked him as a maid walked in announcing that dinner was ready. We walked into the dining room and we saw Hikaru and Karou sitting next to each other hitting on two of my maids, I cleared my throat which caused the maids to jump and run away;

"Aw man Kyouya we were just about to score, why did you have to interfere" Hikaru ask as he looked over at me.

"While your under my roof I would ask you to please refrain yourselves from sleeping around with my maids, if your wanting to do that please go back to your own house or find somewhere else to take your pleasures" Hikaru smiled evilly at me then he turned to his brother,

"I get it; since Kyouya here can't get any he's punishing us for it. Maybe he should go band Haruhi so we can have some fun too" my face grew red and I was about to walk over and punch Hikaru when all of a sudden the door to the dining room opened and I saw Haruhi standing in the door way wearing the most wonderful dresses I've ever seen, I walked over to her and I took her hand in mine and I kissed it.

"You look amazing Haruhi" she smiled at me then she looked down at her side and thanked Honey for his help, he nodded and ran over toward Takashi and he whispered something in his ear. I lead Haruhi towards the table and I sat her to my right, right next to Mori. I sat at the head of the table as the maids began bringing in our dinner.

To Be Continued

**A/N: sorry this one wasn't as long, I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting, please leave me some reviews and please go to my page and vote whether or not to keep Tamaki bad or good. **


	23. Chapter 23: chapter 22

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 22:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

The last few weeks have be so peaceful I almost didn't want it to end, Mori and Honey decided to teach me a few fighting styles, Hikaru and Karou have been my own personal clothes makers and they even have been teaching me how to sow and stuff, Kyouya decided to be my personal tutor till school starts.

Today was my first day back to school I wasn't surprise when I found out that the twins were in all of my classes, our teacher seemed pretty cool till he asked me to stay after class. I told the twins to wait for me at my locker as I made my way over towards the teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Fujioka I have a letter for you from a very good friend of mine and I was asked to give it to you when you were by yourself" I thanked him as I watched him leave the room before I opened the letter:

_Dear Fujioka,_

_You think you're going to get away from me that easily then you're very wrong, I told you that you and my son will be together and I meant it. I know that the school you're in isn't one of the schools I own but I promise you this if you don't agree to marry my son then I'll make sure your life will be hell. Oh and don't even think about trying to take this to the cops because frankly my dear I bet Mr. Ootori would just love to find out where you and his dear son disappeared to. I bet he would love to hear about where you live now, I'll be waiting to hear from you soon my dear but I warn you though I wouldn't keep me waiting my dear I get impatient._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mr. Suoh_

I clinched the letter to my chest as I ran out of the room with tears falling from my eyes, I ran past the twin and I ignored them as they yelled for me to slow down. I ran into the nearest girl's restroom thinking that they wouldn't follow mebut just as soon as I closed the stall doors I heard someone pounding on the door,

"Haruhi what's wrong please tell us we'll fix it" Karou said trying to open the stall door, I shook my head as I locked the door and I leaned against it as tears continued falling, the pounding finally stopped and I thought they might have left till I heard Kyouya's voice coming from outside the stall,

"Haruhi you better get your butt out here and tell me what's wrong and it better be good if you have the twins dragging me out of class and into the girl's restroom" I refused to answer I just cracked the door open a little and I handed him the note then I closed the door again and locked it.

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

I was in the middle of taking notes when I heard the class room door open and I heard the twins yelling my name, they ran up to me and dragged me out of the classroom;

"Kyouya something's wrong with Haruhi, she was fine during class then the teacher made her stay after then she ran out of the class room and she locked herself into a stall in the girl's restroom" I pushed both boys away from me as I took off running towards the girl's restroom, when we arrived I bang on the door;

"Haruhi you better get your butt out here and tell me what's wrong and it better be good if you have the twins dragging me out of class and into the girl's restroom" she opened the door and handed me a letter then closed the stall again.

As I read the note my body stared shacking and I balled the note up and I threw it at one of the twins, I went to the stall next to Haruhi's and I climb over the walls and I landed in front of her. I didn't say anything I just took her into my arms and I held her close as she cried;

"Don't worry Haruhi I won't let anything happen to you, I swear" I felt her lay her hand on top of my chest directly over my heart,

"Kyouya do you still love me" she whispered softly into my chest, I gently placed my hand under her chin and I lifted her face up to face mine;

"Of course why would you ask such a stupid question" she smiled weakly at me before she reached up and gently cursed my cheek.

"Then let's get married right away, please sempai" I sighed and held her against me once again,

"Let's not rush this, I told you no one will harm you as long as I'm around" she pushed away from me and she unlocked the stall door and ran out, I watched as she ran past the twins again and they looked over at me.

"Dude what the hell way that about, she looked even more upset then when she first ran here" I told them what happened and Hikaru walked over and smacked me on the back of my head,

"Dude you are so stupid, you're supposed to be the smartest man we know but I can't believe how stupid you really are" I started growling as both of the twins started to walk off, I grabbed Karou by the back of his neck and I slammed him into the wall,

"What did your brother mean by what he just said" I asked as I tightened my grip on his neck,

"He just meant that a lot of your problems would be solved if you would just swallow your pride and marry Haruhi, she has wanted to be with you for a long while now and now that she finally thinks that her dream is finally coming true you keep pushing yourself away from her. Now she thinks you don't even want to be married to her, dude if you don't hurry and fix it then I think you're going to lose her for good" I was so shocked by his speech I didn't even notice that I no longer had a grip on him and he slipped from my figures and he ran off to find his brother.

I slowly made my way out of the girl's restroom and I made my way towards Haruhi's next class room which was a study hall, I looked through the door and I saw her sitting at her desk with her head resting on her folded hands and both of the twins were on either side of her rubbing her back and talking to her.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked off, 'what the hell am I going to do, I truly love Haruhi but I don't want us to rush into a marriage just because we are being threatened' I was so lost in my own mind I didn't even notice someone running up behind me till I felt something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? Please leave me a review letting me know if you like it or not. I hope you continue reading my stories. **


	24. Chapter 24: chapter 23

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 23:

**-Kyouya's P.O.V-**

When I a woken I found myself handcuffed to a wall, when I looked around I saw that I was in some sort of old school dungeon or something. I heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs,

"Looks like my new prisoner has finally woke up, I'm glad now the fun can finally begin" I looked up into the face of Mr. Suoh, Tamaki's father and next to him I saw my father standing there with his hands behind his back.

"I'm disappointed son, you were so easy to capture. Maybe I should marry Mrs. Fujioka off to one of my more worthy sons" I watched as Mr. Suoh turned to him,

"You promised that Haruhi would marry my Tamaki, how dare you go back on your word" I shouted a warning when I saw my father's body guard pull out his gun and he shot Mr. Suoh. I started cussing at my father as I watched my friend father's body fall to the ground,

"Why would you do that you basturd he had nothing to do with this" I felt something hard hit me in the stomach causing me to start coughing,

"Silence you worthless coward, I gave you everything you could ever want. And how do you repay me, by going against everything I try to do for you. I give you the girl of your dreams, one who will make this family more powerful then you could ever imagine and what did you go and do but change your mind and decided not to marry the girl. I won't stand it she will marry into our family and I don't give a damn who marries the bitch" I growled as I tried to slip out of the handcuffs just as I saw the guard point his gun at my chest.

**-Mori's P.O.V-**

I was staring out of the window when I saw to figures running towards a black car and I saw one carrying an unconscious Kyouya on his shoulder, I reached over and I grabbed Honey and I forced him to look out the window and when he saw Kyouya we both jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Should we get Haru-chan and the others" Honey asked as he climbed up onto my shoulders, I shook my head 'no' and kept running. I was glad that we decided to just drive ourselves to school today so we jumped into my black BMW and we followed the guys that took Kyouya.

I was surprised when the car pulled into a large mansion that we've never seen around here before. I parked the car a little bit away and we climbed over the wall making sure no one saw us. I pushed Honey behind a bush and I placed my index figure to my lips telling him to be quite as I snuck up behind a guard and I knocked him out keeping my hand around his mouth so no one could hear him.

We found a secret door leading down so we decided to follow it to see where it lead, when we arrived at a door we heard yelling followed by a gun shot. I opened the door just a crack and I looked in; I saw a guard punch Kyouya in the stomach, I also saw standing there talking to his son once I saw the other man point his gun at Kyouya I busted down the door and I charged at the holding the gun.

The guy turned and fired at me and the bullet hit me in my chest but I still pressed on knocking the man off his feet sending the gun flying across the room, Honey attack the other guard and once they were both knock out he took the keys off the guard and unlocked the handcuffs. All three of us surrounded Mr. Ootori, who was trying to sneak away during the fight,

"Father I'm so sick and tired of your games, I don't fully understand why you're so desperate to have Haruhi in this family and personally I don't care, but what you did today is unacceptable" I grabbed Mr. Ootori's arm and I dragged him into one of the cells that was in the dungeon and I handcuffed him to the wall, Honey grabbed the two guards and he did the same to them.

After we made sure they were secured we left the dungeon with Kyouya's father yelling at us. Kyouya called some of his personal security team to come watch over his father and when they arrived he ordered them not to allow anyone in the dungeon except when it was time to feed the prisoners and they were also ordered not to tell a soul about who's down there. After they agreed we jumped into my car and we drove to the hospital.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

Hikaru and Karou kept trying to get me to stop crying all through study hall but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

'_Why won't he marry me, am I that repulsive that he only wants to keep me around just so he can toy with me'_ I was so lost in my own thoughts I never noticed when the twins left the room, the next thing I knew I heard the bell ring and everyone was standing to go to lunch.

I looked around to find the twins but they were now where in sight so I got up and I walked towards the cafeteria. I was standing in line when I heard my name being called over the PA,

"Mr. Fujioka please come to the main office please, Mrs. Fujioka to the main office" I sighed and I left the cafeteria and I made my way to the office, when I arrived I found the twins standing next to the principal.

"Mrs. Fujioka I just received word from your husband and it appears that Mr. Morinozuka has been hospitalized and they would like for you and the twins to meet them at the hospital, I already gave the twins directions and I've already signed you all out you are free to go" I thanked him and we took off toward the parking lot.

I was thankful that I Mori sempai taught me who to drive and he took me to get my license otherwise we would have had to wait for the limo to get here. We jumped into my black Mercedes-Benz, that Kyouya gave me after I got my license, and we drove to the hospital.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, what will happen to poor Mori and will Kyouya ever get over himself?**


	25. Chapter 25: chapter 24

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 24:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

When we arrived at the hospital we found Kyouya waiting for us in the waiting area, I ran up to him and I threw my arms around his waist.

"How is he sempai" he leaned down and he kissed me on my forehead as he began telling us what happened.

"The doctors said he'll be fine, Hikaru and Karou why don't you guys go on and check up on him he's in room 303 right down this hall and it's the second door to the right" they nodded and waked off, I looked up at him and he smiled evilly as he watched the twins leave.

"Why are you smiling like that sempai" he looked down at me still smiling,

"You'll see in 3…2…1" just then we heard a loud bang then we heard,

"Kyouya you basturd how dear you do that to us, you nasty ass basturd" Hikaru said as he ran over and he grabbed Kyouya by his shirt.

"That's what you get when you drag me into the girl's bathroom without warning" he said laughing, I looked between the three men and I saw that Karou's face was ghost white and Hikaru's was bloody red.

"What happened I don't get it" Hikaru let go of Kyouya's shirt as he walked off towards the parking lot Karou followed close behind.

"I might have forgot to mention that Honey was in the room with him, and I might have forgotten to warn them to knock before they entered because they were getting pretty hot and bothered before I left the room and few minutes before you guys arrived" I blushed as I relived what he meant and we both started laughing.

"Haruhi I'm sorry if I made it seem like I don't want you, I swear that wasn't what I intent to happen, I just didn't want us to rush into marriage and I wanted to give you time to get to know the real me and hopefully fall in love with me, like I am with you" I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Kyouya-sempai I couldn't be more in love with you then I'm already am, I love you with all my heart" he smiled as he held me tighter against him,

"If it's alright with you will you mind if we get married right away, after Mori gets released we can go to the court house and get married, unless you want a traditional wedding" I laid my head against his chest as I thought about it,

"Let's go to the court house, I don't care how we get married as long as I have you I'll be content" I was about to kiss him again when we saw Mori and Honey coming towards us I couldn't help but tease them,

"Hey guys have fun in there" we started laughing when both boys started blushing, I ran over and I gently gave Mori a hug making sure I didn't touch his bandage shoulder,

"Thank you for protecting Kyouya Mori-sempai" he reached down and patted me on the head as he smiled at me,

"Welcome" was all he said, Kyouya took him over to the nurse's station so he could sign his release forms, Honey grabbed my hand and we started walking outside, I looked around for the twins and I saw them sitting inside my car waiting.

"Haru-chan are you mad that I didn't tell you about me and Takashi" I smiled at the poor boy and I shook my head,

"Actually sempai I'm happy that you finally found someone to make you happy, I know Mori-sempai will always be there for you" we both hugged each other,

"We will both be here for you too Haru-chan you're like a sister to us and we will never be that far-away" I kneeled down and kissed him on his forehead then we went to our separate cars, Kyouya and Mori came walking out a few minutes later and Kyouya walked over to me.

"I'm going to drive Mori's car since he's still kind of loopy from the pain medicines, if you want we can drop the cars off and take a limo to the court house or we can both just meet up there"

"I think we should go home first, I hate to get married in our school uniform besides yours is covered in blood" he laughed then he kissed my lips softly,

"See you at home then" we both got into our car and drove off.

**-A few hours later- -Lemon Scene-**

We finally got married and Kyouya also gained all of his father assists thanks to his brother's, now we were at home waiting for our limo to arrive so we can go to our honeymoon site, Kyouya refused to tell me where we were going all he said was to pack my bags for a couple of days, I was so glad today was Friday so I didn't have to worry about school.

When the limo pulled up Mori knocked on my door and he escorted me down the stairs, everyone waved good bye to us.

"Mori you're in charge while we are gone" Kyouya shouted as the limo pulled off, once we were far enough from the house I felt Kyouya reach over and he pulled me onto his lap and he kissed me.

I started moaning when I felt his tongue run across my lower lip asking permission so I opened my mouth and I felt his tongue rub against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened. I moved my lower half so that I was straddling his lap as I felt his hands running up and down my back,

"Easy sweetheart you don't want your first time here in the limo, I promise we will be there soon and as soon as we get there I'll give you what you want so bad my love" we pulled apart and I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart-beat.

We arrived at our destination a few minutes later and I was surprised to see that we were staying in a log cabin close to a beach, when we reached the front door he picked me up bridle style and he carried me inside and he walked straight to our room, once he laid me on the bed he leaned down and began kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him down on top of me as our kiss began to deepen, I felt his hands begin to rub my side and he slipped them underneath my shirt I almost jumped when I felt his hands brush across my breasts. I started moaning as he took my shirt off and he began kissing his way down my neck moving lower and lower, when he reached my chest he used his tongue to flick across my nipples making them hard before he finally took one into his mouth and he used one of his hands to tease the other one.

Then he switched nipples, I ran my fingers through his hair as I begged him for more. He smiled as he began kissing me across my stomach moving lower and lower, then he got up and began taking his close off. I undid my pants and he helped me pull them off, once we were both naked he laid down next to me as he began stroking my body. I was shocked when I felt him gently take my hand and he brought it to his chest,

"I want you to explore my body like I'm doing yours please baby" I nodded as I slowly began to explore his chest moving lower, I grew more confident when I heard him moan when my fingers ran across his stomach. I started to hesitate going any lower so I moved my hand back up his chest.

Kyouya laid me down on my back as he stroke the inside of my thighs slowly then he started to stroke my hot wet pussy, my hips started buckling when I felt his fingers start to move inside me. After a few more minutes I felt a great pressure start to build up but before it could burst he pulled his fingers out and he got on top of me.

"I'm sorry Haruhi this is going to hurt a little, I'm sorry I wish I could take the pain away but…" I laid my hand against his mouth to stop him from talking,

"I already know honey it's okay" he nodded as he slowly began to enter me, when he reached my barrier he thrusted hard breaking it and I started to scream, he kept whispering over and over that the pain would go away but I couldn't help but cry. Once the pain disappeared I began kissing his cheek letting him know I was ready and he began to move in and out of me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he began to speed up pumping in to me harder.

I called him name out over and over as I felt him start to speed up then I felt something deep inside me burst, then I felt him thrust in one last time before he spilled his hot seeds inside me. He collapsed on top of me as we both started panting then after a few minutes he rolled off of me and he laid beside me holding me against his chest. I feel asleep with my head against his chest and his hand was gently stroking my hair.

"I love you Mrs. Ootori" he said softly as he reached over and turned off the lights,

"I love you too Mr. Ootori" I mumbled as I started to doze off.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I won't be able to write anymore till after the holidays. Please leave me some reviews I love reading your comments.**


	26. Chapter 26: chapter 25: The End

** Why?**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 25: The End

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I was awaken the next morning with light kisses being placed across my neck, I moaned as I reached up and I ran my fingers through Kyouya's black hair,

"Good morning Mrs. Ootori, how do you feel" he asked still kissing his way down my neck as he held me close, my back was against his chest I blushed when I felt something hard brush across my the back of my thighs.

"Good morning Kyouya" I tried to move my legs but when I did a sharp pain shot through my body, Kyouya must have heard my painful moan because he jumped up and he ran to the bathroom and I could hear water began to run. A few minutes later he came back into the bedroom and he picked me up bridle style and he carried me into the bathroom and he set me down in the tub full of warm water.

My muscles began to relax and the pain I felt a few minutes ago finally began to fade, I blushed when I felt my body being lifted and I saw that Kyouya joined me in the tub. He sat me back down on his lap and I couldn't stop myself from leaning against him, I turned my body around so I was straddling his lap and I began kissing his neck like he did me earlier.

I smiled when I heard him moan so I reached up and I began stroking his chest softly, I felt his hands reach up and he took my breasts in his hands and he began to tease my nipples with his thumbs, I threw my head back when I felt him take one of my nipples into his mouth and he sucked on it.

"Mmm…Kyouya" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his head trying to keep him at my chest, I felt his hard cock rub against my aching entrance. I remember what my dad taught me awhile back and I decided to see if he was right, so I gathered my courage and I took one hand and I reach down between our bodies and I gently grabbed his throbbing member and I began pumping it slowly.

"Oh god Haruhi, yes baby that feels so good" he panted trying desperately to catch his breath, I started to pump him faster making him throw his head back and moan my name. He reached down and grabbed my hand and he laid it back around his neck as he reached down and began stroking my womanhood.

He shoved two fingers inside me once he knew I was ready he gently lifted me up and he slowly lowered me onto his hard cock, I laid my hands on his shoulder to help keep me steady as I felt his hard cock get deep and deeper inside me.

Once he was all the way inside me he grabbed my hips and he began lifted me up and down showing me what he wanted to do and I began moving my hips the way he showed me, after a few minutes I started moving faster causing both of us to moan louder.

I leaned down and kissed him as I felt my release coming, after a few more thrusts I felt him release his hot seeds deep inside me which triggered me to come too. We got out of the tub and we waited till the tub was empty then we turned the shower on so we could wash up, after we were cleaned we decided not to get dressed and we just threw on our robes and we went to the kitchen and I started making breakfast for us.

We decided to eat in the living room so we could watch a movie and cuddle together,

"Why don't you choose a movie and I'll get us something to drink" he said as he walked back into the kitchen, I walked over to his movie collection and I picked my favorite on and I popped it in to the DVD player. I lay against him as the movie began, he wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled me closer to him and he began kissing the back of my neck.

**-5 years later-**

Things seemed to be going great since we returned from our honeymoon, everyone graduated top of our class and we all decided to go to the same collage. Kyouya was studying to become a doctor since he gave his father's businesses to his oldest brother; Hikaru and Karou are studying to become fashion designers just like their mother, Honey decided to go into baking since he loved to watch me cook all the time, Mori didn't go to college he had to take over his family's dojo since his father became very ill.

We found a great collage close by that had all of our courses and it was also close to Mori house and we couldn't be happier. Hikaru and Karou each found girlfriends and I've never seen them so happy; I receive a note form Tamaki saying that he and Éclair were moving to France and that they would come visit soon.

I was on my last year of collage when my doctor announced that I was 8 weeks pregnant, when I told Kyouya he was so thrilled he picked me up and he held me close kissing me over and over. We told the others at dinner and they came up to us and they hugged me and shouting there congratulations, I called my father and he was thrilled too.

Life was great and it was all thanks to the most of the members of the Ouran High School Host Club.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you read some of my other's. I know this chapter was a little short and I'm sorry about that, I'm also sorry for some of the misspelled words and stuff like that.**


End file.
